


you walk by, and i fall to pieces

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: “First rule, Wynonna can never find out”, Waverly laughs softly, “Definitely a good first rule”“Next, you dictate the pace. I don’t want you rushing into anything”, Waverly smiles at Nicole’s sweetnessWaverly chimes in, “Another rule, mostly for you I guess, but obviously it’s okay if you’re seeing other people”, Nicole nods, tightening her hand against Waverly’s“We can still hangout outside of our experimenting times”, Nicole says, “So basically friends with benefits”Nicole detangles their fingers, reaching up to push a strand of hair out of Waverly’s face, “And the most important rule of them all, don’t fall in love with me”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 _“All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?”_

Waverly startles awake at the sound of banging on her bedroom door, “Waverly, get your ass up!”, Waverly jumps up, realizing she had fallen asleep at her desk the night before

Her history notes, fly across her desk and some landing on the floor, “Shit”, she mumbles to herself as she shoves her notes into her backpack

Quickly tossing off her pajamas, she threw on a plaid skirt, putting on tights underneath, and matching it with a black turtleneck. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots

A car horn beeps outside, Waverly throws her backpack over her shoulder and rushes down the stairs, and out the front door

“Only took you three years”, Wynonna groans, putting the car into reverse, “I fell asleep studying, I forget to set an alarm”, Waverly admits

Wynonna glances over, “Baby girl, you know there is more to life than school and homework?”

“Not if I want to get into a good University!”, Waverly replies,

Wynonna shakes her head, “Can you at least come to one party this break?”

“Wy, you know parties aren’t my scene”, Waverly tugs at the strands on her skirt,

“Waves this is my senior year, I want to see you get shit faced at least once before this year is over”, Wynonna says

Wynonna turns into Purgatory High, eyes searching for an open spot. Wynonna puts the car in park, turning towards Waverly, “Just think about it”

Waverly sighs, following Wynonna into the building.

Waverly and Wynonna move through the students standing near their lockers, talking about their big winter break plans.

Chrissy Nedley leans her back against her own locker when Waverly walks up to her, “Hey Chrissy!”

Chrissy smiles, tightening her hand around her books, “Hey Waves, you going to the party at Stephanie Jones’s tonight?”, Chrissy asks excitedly

Waverly lets out a groan, resting her head against the locker, “I wish everyone would stop talking about this stupid party”, Chrissy places a hand on her shoulder

“Waverly, it’s time you step outside of your comfort zone. You don’t even have to drink, just come with me”, Chrissy pleads,

“Fine, if it means you and Wynonna will get off my back, I’ll go”, Waverly says, Chrissy squeals beside her

“Hey nerds”, Wynonna says, Waverly closes her locker, turning around to yell at Wynonna

Waverly chokes on her words, at the sight of Nicole Haught standing next to her sister

Nicole Haught had been Wynonna’s best friend, for as long as Waverly could remember. Nicole had moved to Purgatory in third grade, and quickly became inseparable with Wynonna

“Wy, lay off dude”, Nicole smacks Wynonna in the arm

Chrissy chimes in, “Waverly is no longer a nerd, she’s coming to the party”

Wynonna’s eyes widen, a smirk playing on her lips, “Finally baby girl! Someone knocked some sense into you”, Waverly feels her face blush, the bell rings signaling that first period is starting

Wynonna turns on her heels heading down the hallway to her first class, “I’ll see you tonight?”, Nicole says turning her body towards Waverly

Waverly nods, unable to clear the lump in her throat. Nicole gives her a small smile, before walking towards Wynonna.

Waverly’s eyes linger on Nicole, until she fades into the crowd of students, “Earth to Waverly?”, Chrissy waves a hand in front of Waverly’s face

Waverly’s eyes shoot back over to Chrissy, whose eyeing her intently, “What?”, Waverly asks looking down at her outfit, “Is there something on my face?”

Chrissy shakes her head, looping her arm through Waverly’s, “Nothing at all”, Chrissy sings

“Why are you being weird?”, Waverly says stopping in front of her first period class

“We can talk later, I’ll come over to get ready for the party”, Chrissy says, untangling  her arm from Waverly’s, giving her a small wave as she walks down the now empty hall

“Whatever”, Waverly mumbles, pushing her way into the classroom

The day dragged on forever, the students jumped out of their seats when the dismissal bell rang

Waverly walked through the parking lot, until she found Wynonna’s car, Wynonna was leaning her back against the car with a cigarette between her lips

“What have I said about that?”, Waverly pulls the cigarette out of Wynonna’s mouth, throwing it on the ground, smashing it with her foot

“Hey, that was my last one!”, Wynonna whines, getting into the car,

“Good, you shouldn’t be doing that”, Waverly says, browsing through the radio stations as Wynonna pulls out of the parking lot

“So, you excited for your first high school party?”, Wynonna asks,

“Sure, I guess”, Waverly says looking out the window

“Don’t be scared, Chrissy will be there and so will I”, Wynonna assures Waverly

Wynonna pulls into the driveway, next to the beat up pickup truck, “I thought he’d be at work?”, Waverly just shrugs her shoulders

Waverly walks into the house, “I thought you had work?”, Waverly questions sternly,

“I have a shift at eight”, Ward’s voice slurs from the kitchen

Ward had never been a father to Waverly and Wynonna, especially when their mother left. He left them to fend for themselves most of the time, Ward spent most of his days working or at the bar.

Waverly heads upstairs to her room, flopping down on the bed, she can hear Wynonna yelling something at her father before a door slams.

She grabs her headphones off her nightstand, turning up the volume of her music. Waverly closes her eyes, hoping that she would just sleep through this entire party tonight, so she wouldn’t have to go

“Waverly, I’m coming in”, Chrissy opens the door, flicking on the lights

“Chrissy, not the lights”, Waverly groans into her pillow

“Time to get ready”, Chrissy squeals, jumping onto the bed

“I think I’m sick”, Waverly coughs slightly

Chrissy smacks her in the arm, pulling down the covers, “Nope, get out of bed”

Waverly pokes her head out from under the covers, Chrissy is looking at her with a huge grin, “So I brought lots of outfits for you to try on and all my makeup”, Chrissy gets off the bed, grabbing her three bags

“Chrissy, can’t I wear what I have?”, Chrissy dumps out the clothes onto Waverly’s bed

“Waves, I love you. But the nerd outfits won’t cut it for tonight”, Waverly gasps, sitting upward in her bed

“Take that back”, Chrissy just smiles, throwing a dress at her face

“You need to look extra hot tonight, and as your best friend, I’m here to make that happen”

Waverly looks down at the bright red dress, eyes widening, “Can I at least choose from your outfits?”, Waverly asks

Chrissy nods, rummaging through her clothes, “We need to make all the boys drool over you!”

Waverly shakes her head, “No, thank you”

“Come on! Waverly you haven’t even had your first kiss yet!”, Chrissy says dramatically

“So? I’m saving it”, Waverly tosses the blankets off, walking towards her desk

“So, don’t you want to kiss Champ Hardy? Oh, what about Perry Crofte! He’s super nerdy”, Chrissy follows Waverly over with her makeup bag in hand

“Gross, no”, Waverly sits down on her chair, spinning towards Chrissy

“Eventually, you will want to kiss someone”, Chrissy unzips her makeup bag, pulling out different products that Waverly has never seen before

“Maybe someday”, Waverly replies

By the time Chrissy finishes Waverly’s hair and makeup, it’s nearly time to go. Chrissy makes Waverly try on more clothes than she ever has in her life, “Alright, let me see”, Chrissy calls from behind the bathroom door

Waverly runs her hand over the purple crop top, and high waisted jeans, one last time before opening the door, “Holy shit”, Chrissy grabs onto Waverly’s hand, twirling her in a circle

“You look hot”, Waverly runs her fingers through her now straighten hair

“Are you sure?”, Waverly asks

Chrissy nods, handing her a pair of brown boots, with a small heel, “Totally”

Wynonna walks passed the bathroom with bottles of alcohol in her arms, “Damn Waves, looking good”, Wynonna puts the bottles into a bag, before throwing her leather jacket over her shoulders, “Let’s go, nerds”

The ride to Stephanie's was filled with loud music blaring, and Wynonna singing loudly off key to every song. Pulling down the street, Waverly could already see cars lining up and down the road. The Jones’s were one of the richer families who lived in Purgatory, their house almost double the size of the rest of the resident’s

“Holy shit”, Chrissy says pressing her face to the window

“Welcome to the life ladies”, Wynonna chuckles, as she parks the car

Waverly’s hands felt clammy, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, “You can’t puke before you even had a drink”, Wynonna pats Waverly on the shoulder as they walk up to the front door

As soon as they step into the house, Waverly is hit by a wave of smoke and the smell of alcohol floods her nose

Chrissy leans into Waverly, “I see Rosita, I’m going to talk to her, I’ll find you in a bit”, Waverly nods, feeling her stomach twist as Chrissy walks away

Wynonna grabs Waverly by the hand, pulling her through the crowd of people into the kitchen, “Nicole”, Wynonna yells over the music

Nicole has her back towards them, but turns at the sound of Wynonna’s voice.

Waverly feels her heart jump, when Nicole’s eyes land on her, “Hey!”, Nicole is wearing a black leather jacket, with blue top underneath, paired with dark jeans and vans. Her hair falls in soft waves, sitting right under her jaw.

Nicole moves closer to Wynonna, handing her a red cup, “Here you go”, Nicole’s voice raises slightly, trying to speak over the music

Nicole’s eyes land on Waverly, “You came”, Nicole gives her a soft smile, Waverly feels her cheeks heat

Wynonna eyes Doc in the corner of the room, “Baby girl, I’ll be right back, have to go talk to Doc”, Wynonna presses a kiss to Waverly’s cheek before taking off

“Okay but”, Wynonna was already moving across the room, “So much for not leaving me”, Waverly mumbles

“Here let me get you a drink”, Nicole turns back to the bottles of alcohol lined up on the table,

“What’s your drink?”, Nicole asks over her shoulder, “Uh”, Waverly stutters

Nicole turns to fully face Waverly, “Have you never had a drink before?”, Waverly feels her ears burn, as she shakes her head

“That’s okay, how about you start with a beer?”, Nicole hands her an open beer, Waverly fingers brush gently against Nicole’s

Waverly shivers at the touch, taking a long sip of her beer, trying to calm her nerves

“Slow down there”, Nicole laughs as Waverly pulls the beer away from her lips,

“Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous”, Waverly admits

Nicole takes a step closer to Waverly, “You want to go somewhere quieter?”

Waverly chews on the inside of her cheek, “I’m sure you have other people you’d rather hangout with”

Waverly feels Nicole’s hand rest on her forearm, burning through her jacket, “Hanging out with you, sounds much better than dealing with these drunk idiots all night”, Nicole motions to Champ Hardy who is standing on the beer pong table, chugging two cans of beer.

“If you’re sure”, Nicole nods, grabbing two more beers, Waverly follows closely behind Nicole, so she doesn’t lose her in the crowd.

“Outside”, Nicole asks, as they push through the crowd of people, Waverly nods. Waverly is hit with the cold air, as soon as Nicole pushes the backdoor open

Nicole sits down on the open bench, Waverly sits leaving enough room between them, Waverly takes another long swig of her beer, “So, first party huh?”, Nicole’s eyes landing on her

“Yeah, I thought going to one would get Wynonna and Chrissy off my back”

Nicole finishes the rest of her beer, opening up the next one, “Parties aren’t all that great”

“Why do you go to them?”, Waverly says cautiously

“My friends, mostly. Flirting with pretty girls isn’t bad either”, Nicole says, Waverly chokes on her beer, causing her to cough uncontrollably

Nicole moves closer to her, “You okay?”, Waverly wipes at the tears in the corner of her eyes, trying to communicate that she was alright

“I uh, didn’t know you were gay”, Waverly blurts out, immediately covering her mouth with her hand

Nicole smiles widely at her, “Yeah, I just assumed most people knew”, Waverly nods nervously

“I’m sorry”, Waverly breathes out, trying to catch her breath

Nicole furrows her eyebrows, “For what?”

“Making you stay out her with your best friend’s little sister”, Waverly pulls at the strands on her jacket,

“I don’t think of you like that”, Nicole says

Waverly feels dizzy, when she turns her head to look at Nicole, “You don’t?”

Nicole takes another sip, “Not at all”

Waverly feels her heart skip, “Everyone sees me as Wynonna’s nerdy younger sister”, Waverly pauses to chug the rest of her beer, “I know I’m lame, but people don’t have to keep telling me”, Waverly’s words come out louder than intended

Nicole’s eyes lock on her, “For what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty cool”, Waverly feels her heart clench

“How can you think that? This is my first highschool party and I haven’t even kissed anyone” Waverly hears herself slur

“Hey, it’s okay”, Nicole puts a gentle hand on Waverly’s thigh

Waverly feels her stomach twist again, “You shouldn’t be nice to me, I just yelled at you”

Nicole chuckles, “You were just letting your feelings out, the alcohol helps with that sometimes”

Nicole’s hand stays firmly on her thigh, “Have you kissed a lot of girls?”, Waverly says honestly, “You don’t have to answer that, I shouldn’t be ask-“

Nicole cuts her off, “Don’t apologize. I don’t mind”, Waverly grabs the other beer off the ground, popping it open, “But, I’ve kissed quite a few girls”

“What’s it like?” Waverly questions

“Magic”, Nicole smiles bringing the bottle to her lips,

Waverly’s head feels fuzzy, “I think I’d like that”

Nicole smiles, “To kiss girls?”

Waverly’s eyes widen, “I don’t know”, Waverly feels bolder with the alcohol coursing through her veins, “Maybe”

Waverly looks down at Nicole’s hand resting on her thigh, “You’re really pretty”, Waverly looks up from Nicole’s hand

“I think you’re drunk”, Nicole smiles

Waverly shakes her head, “No, I’ve always thought you were pretty. Especially in that jacket”, Waverly slurs, moving closer to Nicole.

Waverly’s thigh presses into the outside of Nicole’s, “My head feels funny”, Waverly laughs into Nicole’s shoulder

“Waverly Earp, you’re such a lightweight “, Nicole says taking the bottle out of Waverly’s hand

“I was still drinking that”, Waverly pouts

“No more for now, I don’t want you throwing up all over me”, Nicole wraps an arm around Waverly’s shoulder

“That would be super gross”, Waverly says resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder

Waverly’s not sure how long they sit in silence for, before Wynonna comes barrelling out the back door, “There you are! I thought I lost you”

“You left me to go makeout with Doc”, Waverly groans lifting her head up from Nicole’s shoulder

“Guiltily”, Wynonna replies

“Let’s try to stand you up”, Nicole stands, grabbing onto Waverly’s hands

Waverly’s legs feel like jelly, causing her to fall into Nicole’s arms, “How are you an Earp? What did you have one beer?”, Wynonna laughs beside Waverly

“Hey! I had two!”, Waverly shouts against Nicole’s chest

Waverly inhales the warm vanilla scent of Nicole’s shirt, “Do you want me to take you home?”, Nicole asks looking down at Waverly

“No, can we go dance?”, Waverly asks excitedly

“Come on, I think I saw Chrissy dancing with Rosita”, Wynonna says helping Nicole hold up Waverly

Waverly sees Chrissy from across the room, “Chrissy”, Waverly shouts

Chrissy turns her head, she throws her hands up in the air, motioning for Waverly to come over, “Waverly, are you okay to go by yourself?”, Nicole shouts over the loud music

“Wait, aren’t you coming to dance with us?”, Waverly pouts, holding onto Nicole tighter,

“Baby girl, leave Nicole alone, we are going to drink some more”, Wynonna says, Waverly lowers her head

“I’ll come back around in a bit, okay?”, Nicole gives Waverly arm a soft squeeze

Chrissy is pulling her into the crowd of people, before she has a chance to say goodbye to Nicole, “Here drink this”, Chrissy thrusts a red cup into Waverly’s hands, 

“What is this?”, Waverly asks

“Vodka”, Chrissy cheers, Waverly downs the drink, nearly gagging on the taste

“That is disgusting”, Waverly whines

Chrissy laughs, “Dance with us”, Waverly lets the music take over her body, laughing as Chrissy nudges her ass into Waverly’s front

Waverly feels her head become even more fuzzy with the added alcohol, she can feel the beads of sweat running down her chest, as the crowd of people dancing grows, “Chrissy”, Waverly tries to yell over the music

Chrissy doesn’t seem to hear as she continues to grind against some boy. Waverly pushes through the crowd of people, trying to get some air, “Waverly”, Nicole’s voice booms through the crowd

Waverly reaches out for Nicole, suddenly feeling sick, “Nicole”, Nicole grabs onto Waverly’s hands, “I think I’m going to be sick”

Nicole’s face turns to a panicked expression, “Okay, okay, let's go outside”, Waverly feels her stomach twist even tighter, as she walks with Nicole’s hand tightly gripped in her own

Nicole manages to get Waverly to a bush, before she empties out the alcohol in her stomach into the bush, “I’m so sorry”, Waverly feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes

“Wave, don’t cry it’s okay”, Nicole rubs a reassuring hand down her back

“I’m going to take you home, okay?”, Nicole says

“You can’t you’ve had something to drink”, Waverly slurs

“Always the smart one”, Nicole smiles, “I’ll take you to my house, we can walk”, Waverly nods

“I’m going to tell Wynonna, I think she was going home with Doc tonight”, Waverly groans, as Nicole lowers her to the ground gently

“Be right back”, Nicole takes off into the house, Waverly closes her eyes, hoping to help the pounding in her head

“Come on, let's go”, Nicole’s soft voice, makes her peel her eyes open slightly, “Wynonna is staying with Doc”, Waverly nods reaching out for Nicole.

Nicole helps Waverly up by the hands, “Do you need me to carry you?”, Nicole asks once they start making their way to Nicole’s house

“That would be so nice, my legs feel unstable”, Waverly giggles

“You’re still drunk”, Nicole laughs, sliding her hands behind Waverly’s thighs to lift her up

Waverly yelps in surprise, but quickly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck, “Warm”, Waverly says resting her head on Nicole’s chest

Waverly dozes off as Nicole carries her, “Wave, I need to stand you up”, Waverly shakes her head in protest, “Only for a second”, Nicole sits her down, letting Waverly cling to her front

Nicole fumbles with a key in her pocket before opening the door, “I’m going to get you upstairs, then I’ll bring you some advil and water”, Nicole helps Waverly up the stairs and into her room

Waverly notices the amount of posters hanging on her wall, and the scent of warm vanilla, “Here”, Nicole says walking Waverly to her bed, Waverly immediately crawls in, tucking herself under the blankets

“Do you want to change?”, Nicole asks pulling out a t-shirt and shorts

“Nicole Haught, trying to get me out of my clothes”, Waverly fake gasps, her words still slurred

Nicole throws the clothes at Waverly’s face, “I’ll be back”, Waverly manages to get her shoes and jeans off before Nicole comes back

“Help”, Waverly whispers standing up from the bed, Nicole takes a step closer to her

“Are you sure?”, Nicole asks, Waverly nods

Nicole’s hands reach for the bottom of her crop top, Nicole’s fingertips brushing against the skin on her stomach

Waverly feels more sober in this moment, feeling the warm touch of Nicole on her. Nicole’s hands seem to move slowly as they lift the shirt over Waverly’s head

Nicole’s eyes look down at the shirt in her hand, then up to Waverly’s eyes, Waverly feels her breath catch in her throat, eyes dropping from Nicole’s eyes to her lips

Waverly is taken over by the feeling of wanting to kiss Nicole, to feel what her soft lips are like against her own

Waverly takes a step forward, till their chests are nearly touching, “Waverly”, Nicole breathes out, never disconnecting their eyes, “What are you doing?”, Nicole says even quieter

“I want to kiss you”, Waverly chews at her bottom lip, Nicole swallows roughly,

“Waverly, you’re drunk”, Nicole takes a step back from Waverly

Waverly shakes her head, then smiles, “I mean yes, but I know I’d want to kiss you sober”

Nicole reaches around Waverly handing her the t-shirt, “You aren’t going to remember any of this, okay?”, Nicole pauses, rubbing at the back of her neck, “So you need to sleep”

Waverly nods, climbing back into Nicole’s bed, “Take this”, Nicole hands her the advil and water, Waverly finishes the water, then rests her head on the pillow

“Are you coming”, Waverly mumbles, feeling herself fall closer to sleep, 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second”

Waverly feels the bed dip beside her, “Thank you”, Waverly whispers into the silence

“Anytime Wave, close your eyes, okay?”, Waverly nods letting the warmth of Nicole’s body next to her lull her to sleep.

* * *

 

  
_“Everything is new to me, I like what you do to me, now it’s you, only you”_

Waverly groans at the pounding in her head, as she tries to open her eyes but the stream of sunlight casting through the window makes her eyes burn

Waverly rubs at her eyes, flipping over to avoid the sunlight, she reaches for her phone, but her hand bumps into what feels like a book, “What the?”, Waverly's eyes shoot open

She looks around, realizing she is for sure not in her room, and she’s definitely not in her bed, “Oh my god”, she whispers as she looks down at not the clothes she wore to the party

A light knock comes at the bedroom door, “Waverly, you awake?”, Nicole’s voice calms her, realizing she’s safe, at the sound of her voice all the memories of last night come crawling back to her

The drinking. The dancing. The throwing up. And Nicole, being so sweet and taking care of her. Nicole who she wanted to kiss.

She had asked to kiss Nicole.

“Yeah”, Waverly’s voice cracks, she grabs the water off the nightstand, downing the rest of it. Nicole walks into the room with a plate of pancakes, a water, and bottle of medicine

“I know you’ve never had a hangover, so I made you some things I like when I’m hungover”, Nicole pushes the door closed with her foot

Waverly sits up immediately, “Nicole, you didn’t have to do that”

Nicole places the tray in front of Waverly, “Just eat, and make sure you drink some water”

Waverly sips at the water, “I’m so sorry about last night”, Waverly says shyly, “Chrissy and Wynonna should have been watching me not you, I probably ruined your night-“

Nicole cuts Waverly off, “Don’t worry about it, I wanted to make sure you were safe”, Nicole pauses, “And you’re a cute drunk”

Waverly swats at Nicole’s shoulder, “Am not”

Nicole laughs taking a bite out of one of Waverly’s pancakes, “Are too”, Nicole smiles at her

“Wynonna is probably wondering where I am”, Waverly says taking a bite out of her food

“I told her last night, but I also called her this morning”, Nicole says sitting on the foot of the bed

“You’re the worlds greatest best friend, taking care of her little sister and all”, Waverly’s eyes nervously fall on Nicole

“I don’t see you as just Wynonna’s little sister”, Nicole says, eyes moving up to meet Waverly’s gaze

“Nicole about-“, A phone blares, causing Waverly to jump. Nicole pulls her phone out of her pocket,

“Hey Wy”, Waverly casts her eyes away from Nicole, “Yeah, she’s awake. I’ll bring her home”, Nicole nods at whatever Wynonna is saying on the other line, before ending the call

Waverly takes another bite out of her pancakes, “Wynonna asked me to bring you home, she said you have a shift at Shorty’s tonight”, Nicole explains

Waverly groans, “Shit, I totally forgot about that”, Nicole stands grabbing the tray off of Waverly’s lap

“I put your clothes in a bag, I think your phone is in you pants pocket”, Nicole says, Waverly climbs out of Nicole’s bed

“Take these, they may be a little long, but it’s cold outside”, Nicole says handing Waverly sweatpants,

Waverly slips them on over her shorts, “Thank you for everything”

Waverly follows Nicole out of her room, taking in her house, eyes widening when she realized how big it was, “Do you have a lot of siblings?”, Waverly asks as they walk down the stairs

“No, it’s just me. My parents just like showing off their wealth”, Nicole’s voice hardens, Waverly wishes she wouldn’t have asked, but Nicole turns back to her with a smile.

Nicole helps Waverly into her car, blaring the heat as soon as the car is on. The drive back to Waverly’s was filled with comfortable silence, and soft music playing in the background

Nicole pulls into the driveway, next to Wynonna’s car, putting it into park, before turning towards Waverly, “Well, how was your first party?”, Nicole asks with a wide smile, the one that shows her perfectly shaped dimples

“Shut up”, Waverly groans, trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips, “Thank you again, I probably would have done something really stupid without you taking care of me”

Nicole’s smile softens, “Anytime Waves”, Waverly feels the air shift, she desperately wants to bring up the almost kiss

Wynonna yells from her bedroom window, “Waverly get your lightweight ass in the house”

Waverly buries her head in her hands, “I’m never going to hear the end of that”

Nicole chuckles next to her, “Definitely not”

Waverly reaches for the door handle, suddenly finding some confidence, “Uh my shift ends at nine”, Waverly blurts out, Nicole’s face shifts in confusion

“Pick me up”, Waverly says, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Unless you have something else to do, I mean you probably do because you’re cool and-“

Nicole grabs onto Waverly’s hand, steadying her, “I’ll be there”

“Okay”, Waverly breaths, taking in the softness of Nicole’s hand in hers, Nicole gives her hand a squeeze before pulling her hand back.

Waverly hops out of the car, turning back once she makes it to the front door, giving Nicole a small wave

Nicole is already looking at her with a smile, Waverly feels her heat race as Nicole’s eyes linger on her for a moment, before pulling out of the driveway

Waverly enters the house, walking up the stairs into her room, where Wynonna is already sitting on her bed, “Hey lightweight”, Wynonna says while laughing

Waverly picks up the closest thing to her, throwing at Wynonna, “I can’t believe my sister is a lightweight, I thought I would have taught you better than that”

“Please shut up, my head is killing me and I have to work later”, Waverly groans as she lays down in bed

“Gus will let you call off, just say you’re sick. You’re family”, Wynonna says next to her

Waverly lifts her head from the pillow, “I’m not going to do that, even if we are family, so either be quiet or get out”

“Drinking has made you hard baby girl”, Wynonna slaps the back of Waverly’s arm, as she gets out of bed

“I’ll drop you off at work but I’m going to Doc’s after, so find yourself a ride home”, Wynonna says halfway out the door,

“I’m going to Chrissy’s”, Waverly lies, as Wynonna nods, closing the door

Waverly rolls over into her back, trying to focus her mind on sleeping instead of certain redhead who hasn’t left her mind since this morning

“Come on Waverly, go to sleep”, Waverly mutters to herself, as she buries her head into Nicole’s shirt. The warm vanilla scent still fresh from this morning, lets her eyes fall heavy

~

“Waverly”, Gus’s voices calls from inside the kitchen

“Yeah”, Waverly yells back as she finishes cleaning up one of the tables, “Put that last order in, then you’re free to go”, Waverly nods giving Gus a smile

Waverly checks the clock seeing it's nearing nine, which means Nicole should be arriving any moment, she quickly gets the order in, passing the order sheet into the kitchen

Waverly hears the bell over the door ding, her eyes turn to see Nicole walking in. She’s changed since Waverly saw her this morning, now wearing dark jeans, a sweatshirt , and vans. Waverly feels her cheek blush, as Nicole smiles at her

“You ready?”, Nicole asks, looking around the almost empty restaurant

“Yeah let me grab my bag, I also made us some milkshakes”, Waverly says

Waverly heads into the back, grabbing her bag, and stopping at the bathroom to look over herself. She fixes her high ponytail, and brushes off her shirt

She takes the milkshakes off the counter, shouting a bye to Gus, as she heads up front, “Here you go”, Waverly says handing a chocolate milkshake to Nicole

Nicole brings the milkshake to her lips, “This is fantastic”, Waverly smiles at Nicole’s admission

“Where do you want to go?”, Nicole asks as they walk towards the car,

“How about to the lake?”, Waverly says getting into the passenger seat, “It’s a pretty view at night”

Nicole nods putting the car into drive, heading out of Shorty’s parking lot, down the backroads till they make it to the lake entrance

Waverly scans the parking lot, she only notices a single car parked in the back of lot, “We can pull up to the clearing, so we don’t have to get out”, Waverly suggests

Nicole parks the car in the clearing, reaching down to grab her milkshake, “Thank you for picking me up”, Waverly says after a moment

“Of course, you don’t have to keep thanking me”, Nicole shifts in her seat, “I’m just a bit curious as to why you asked me though”

Waverly feels nervous without the alcohol in her system, “I just wanted to talk about last night”, Waverly says digging her fingernails into her palm

Waverly inhales sharply, trying to calm her voice, “About what I said”, Waverly pauses, “You know about, um kissing”, Waverly stutters over her words

She can feel Nicole’s eyes on her, not daring herself to look over at the redhead, “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m just going to-“, Waverly reaches for the door handle, but stops as Nicole places a hand on her shoulder

Waverly is forced to meet Nicole’s gaze, “It’s okay, I honestly didn’t think you remembered”, Nicole’s voice is calm, “Are you okay?”

Waverly nods, “I just can’t stop thinking about what I said”, Waverly admits shyly,

“About kissing?”, Nicole questions, removing her hand from Waverly’s shoulder

“That, but more specifically. About kissing you”, Waverly’s eyes drop from Nicole’s eyes, down to her lips

“Oh”, Nicole breathes out

Waverly’s heart aches at Nicole’s words, of course she wouldn’t want to kiss Waverly. Nicole must have had millions of girls lining up to kiss her

“It’s whatever, I mean you obviously don’t want to kiss me, which is totally fine”, Waverly rushes out, “I’m so lame, I have no idea what I was thinking”, Waverly feels her chest tighten

Nicole grabs onto her hands, “Waverly look at me, okay?”, Nicole’s hands are cold from where she was holding her milkshake, and it makes Waverly shiver

“I need you to breathe”, Waverly nods, letting the air through her mouth and into her lungs, trying to loosen the tightness in her chest, “That’s it”, Nicole whispers, stroking her thumb over the back of Waverly’s hands

Waverly’s chest loosens, her breathing starts to regulate, as Nicole holds her hands, “I never said I didn’t want to kiss you”, Nicole says

Waverly’s eyes shoot up to Nicole’s, “What?”, Nicole smiles slightly, “I didn’t want to kiss you when you were drunk”

“I didn’t want to confuse you, and I didn’t want to lead you on”

Waverly tilts her head, “Lead me on?”

Nicole nods, “I’m not the relationship type Waverly, I didn’t want to kiss you and ditch you without explaining”

“I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship”, Waverly admits, “I think right now, I want to be less clueless about things”

“Like girls?”, Nicole questions,

“Yes, but also kissing, and other stuff”, Waverly says feeling her cheeks heat up

Nicole smirks, “I see”, Nicole readjusts their fingers, so they’re interlocked with one another, “If you’re looking for some type of experience, I could help?”

Waverly shivers at Nicole’s words, “You’d do that for me?”

Nicole pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, “I’d do a lot of things to you”

Waverly’s voice gets caught in her throat, “I really don’t know how to do any of this”

“I’ll show you”, Nicole says, “But we need to have some ground rules, I think”, Waverly nods in agreement

“First rule, Wynonna can never find out”, Nicole says

Waverly laughs softly, “Definitely a good first rule”

“Next, you dictate the pace. I don’t want you rushing into anything”, Waverly smiles at Nicole’s sweetness

Waverly chimes in, “Another rule, mostly for you I guess, but obviously it’s okay if you’re seeing other people”, Nicole nods, tightening her hand against Waverly’s

“We can still hangout outside of our experimenting times”, Nicole says, “So basically friends with benefits”

Nicole detangles their fingers, reaching up to push a strand of hair out of Waverly’s face, “And the most important rule of them all, don’t fall in love with me”

Waverly smacks Nicole hard on the shoulder, “Don’t be so cocky”

Nicole leans closer to Waverly, her stomach pressing into the center console of the car, “What do you want to do?”, Nicole’s face moves closer to Waverly’s

“I think I want to kiss you, but I don’t know what I’m doing”, Nicole gently takes Waverly’s hands, placing them on Nicole’s shoulders

“Don’t overthink it”, Nicole’s hands slip to the base of Waverly’s neck, resting in her hair,

“What happens if I suck?”, Waverly says

“You won’t, I promise”, Nicole pauses, “I’ll lead, just tell me when to stop, okay?”, Waverly nods

Nicole leans in, and Waverly can feel her warm breath on her lips. Waverly watches as Nicole’s eyelids flutter shut, Waverly presses her eyes closed

Waverly nearly misses the touch of Nicole’s lips on hers, but the soft touch makes her heart flutter. Nicole presses a more firm kiss against her lips, and Waverly feels every nerve in her body wake

Nicole captures her lower lip, sucking on it slightly. Waverly moves her hands from Nicole’s shoulder, onto her cheeks. Waverly presses her lips into Nicole’s, letting the feeling guide her

Waverly opens her mouth slightly, letting Nicole’s tongue touch hers for a moment, “This okay?”, Nicole pulls back resting her forehead against Waverly’s

“Yes”, Waverly moves her lips back down to Nicole, opening her mouth to kiss Nicole’s top lip, as Nicole sucks on her bottom lip

Waverly felt her heart pound in her chest, realizing she really enjoys kissing, “I think I like this kissing thing”, Waverly says pulling back for air

Nicole smirks slightly, moving her hand from Waverly’s neck to her cheek, “Yeah?”

Waverly nods, “You were right”, Waverly says

Waverly unable to keep their lips apart for long, presses a peck to Nicole’s swollen lips, “It feels like magic”, Nicole smiles sweetly

“And for sure, I’m definitely a bit gay”, Nicole laughs against Waverly’s lips, pulling her closer, letting their lips move together like they’ve done this forever

 

* * *

 

  
_“You know I love it, so please don't stop it_  
_You got me right here in your jean pocket, Laying your body on a shag carpet, You know I love it so please don't stop it”_

Waverly texted Nicole the next night, deciding it was finally time they exchanged phone numbers, Waverly had typed her number into Nicole’s phone before she went inside her house, leaving Nicole with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Nicole had texted her back, letting her know that she was already coming over because Wynonna had wanted to watch a movie.

Waverly heard the opening of the front door, and Wynonna’s voice carry throughout the house. She could hear the sounds of footsteps up the stairs till they stopped in front of her door.

Wynonna swings the door open, “Hey, we are going to watch a movie, want to join?”, Waverly can see the redhead standing behind Wynonna smiling brightly at her

“Yeah, sure”, Waverly hops out of bed, following Wynonna and Nicole back down the stairs,

“I’m going to get some snacks for us, Nicole could you help me?”, Waverly asks in an innocent tone

“Of course, Wy get the movie setup”, Waverly says to Wynonna, making her way into the living room.

Waverly looks to the living room, seeing Wynonna engrossed in setting the television up, “Hurry up”, Waverly whispers, pulling Nicole by the hand into the kitchen

“Well hello to you”, Nicole smirks

“Don’t be an ass”, Waverly groans resting her hands on Nicole’s hips

Nicole covers Waverly’s hands with her own, “Wave, not now”

Waverly juts out her bottom lip, “But I want to kiss some more”

Nicole breathes in, “One quick peck, that’s it”, Waverly leans up pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips

“Lets go, I’m about to start it without you”, Wynonna calls from the living room, Nicole leans down pressing one last kiss to her mouth

Waverly grabs a bag of popcorn and chips, handing cans of soda to Nicole, “So it looks like you were helpful”, Waverly teases

Wynonna is sitting in the middle of the couch, when Waverly walks into the living room, “Thanks baby girl”, Wynonna snatches the bag of popcorn out of her hand

Nicole laughs taking a seat at the far end of the couch, Waverly disappointingly curls up on the recliner that’s on the opposite side of the room from Nicole

Wynonna starts the movie, halfway through the movie Waverly feels her phone buzz in her pocket, she slides her phone out of her pocket, seeing Nicole’s name on her screen

Nicole Haught: I wish we were kissing right now, instead of watching this lame movie.

Waverly feels the tips of her ears burn, and her stomach fills with butterflies at the message.

Waverly Earp: Me too, but if we leave she will definitely be suspicious

Waverly looks up from her phone, to see Nicole gazing over at her with a smile. Someone’s phone rings, and Nicole everts eye contact with Waverly

Wynonna answers the call, pausing the movie, and holding up a finger signaling that she would be right back

“Who do you think that is?”, Waverly asks eyes following Wynonna into the kitchen,

“I bet it’s Doc”, Nicole says popping a chip into her mouth, “You think she’s going to leave?”

“I hear you whispering about me in there”, Wynonna says, walking back into the living room, “And yes, sorry to cut this short, but Doc needs a hand”, Wynonna pauses, “If you know what I mean”

Nicole throws a pillow at her, “We both know what you mean”, Wynonna shrugs, “Sorry that both of you aren’t getting any. Haught, I’ll stop over tomorrow”, with that Wynonna, heads out the front door

Waverly giggles, “At least she’s oblivious”,

Nicole nods, “Very good point”, Nicole pats the spot next to her on the couch, “We can finish the movie?”

Waverly nods, moving to sit next to Nicole on the couch, Nicole places an arm around Waverly’s shoulder

She feels a rush of nerves suddenly, “You alright?”, Nicole asks scooting closer to Waverly,

“I’m okay, I’ve just never done this before, I mean this sounds lame, but like cuddling I guess”, Waverly says, Nicole looks like she wants to bust out laughing at Waverly

“Don’t laugh at me”, Waverly whines, moving away from Nicole,

“No, come here”, Nicole says grabbing lightly at Waverly’s arm, “It’s cute”

Waverly huffs, moving back over towards Nicole, “Am I the lamest ever?”, Waverly asks in a quiet voice

Nicole shakes her head, “No, never.”

The movie continues to play in front of them, but Waverly’s mind has been drifting somewhere else, since Nicole moved her hand from her shoulder, down to her thigh

Nicole had been tracing light circle along her thigh, for the last twenty minutes, and Waverly felt like her body was on fire, as the movie begins to roll the ending credits across the screen, Waverly turns towards Nicole

“Kiss me”, Waverly commands, wrapping her hand around Nicole’s neck, Nicole dips her head kissing Waverly roughly against the mouth

The kiss was sloppier than the night before, Nicole’s tongue dips into her mouth, and Waverly can’t help the small groan that leaves her body.

Nicole pauses for a moment, “Waves, we are going at your pace, so tell me what you want”, Waverly breaths out, catching her breath for a moment

“Are you okay, if we just keep kissing like that?”, Waverly says nervously

“Of course”, Nicole leans kissing Waverly again

Nicole’s hands tangle in Waverly’s long hair, scratching at her scalp lightly, “I like that”, Waverly breathes out

Nicole smiles, continuing to scratch at Waverly’s scalp as they kiss. Waverly feels herself growing bolder as time passes, she pushes her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of Nicole sucking lightly on it

Waverly’s hands begin to roam slightly from Nicole’s hips, into her hair, tangling in the short strands.

Nicole sighs into the kiss, pushing into Waverly’s lips, nibbling at Waverly’s bottom lip, before resting her head on Waverly’s forehead

“Sorry, I just have to take a moment”, Nicole breathes out, Waverly looks up at her through her lashes, she notices Nicole’s cheeks nearly match her hair, her chest rising and falling rapidly

“It’s okay, I feel like we should probably slow down for the night”

Waverly says bashfully, “I think my body may explode or something”

Nicole smirks, “Are you turned on?”

Waverly rubs at her forehead with her fingers nervously, “I’m assuming so?”

“Have you never been turned on before”, Nicole questions, gently taking Waverly’s hand in hers

“I don’t think so, I mean I’ve never felt like this”, Waverly gestures to her whole body

Nicole leans in pressing a kiss to Waverly’s nose, “That’s hot, you getting turned on when we kiss”, Nicole whispers against Waverly’s lips

“It is?”, Waverly squeaks, her hand tightening around Nicole’s, Nicole nods before connecting their lips again

Waverly lets herself get lost in Nicole for a few more moments, “Nicole”

“I know, I know”, Nicole leans back against the couch, letting out a dramatic sigh, Waverly smiles at the sight

Nicole checks her phone, “I guess, I should probably get going”, Waverly pouts, “You want to come over tomorrow?”, Nicole asks standing up from the couch

“Aren’t you hanging out with Wynonna?”, Waverly questions, as they walk towards the door,

“Yeah, during the day. I meant maybe at night?”, Nicole clarifies 

Waverly’s eyes widen, “No, I didn’t mean it like that, I wasn’t trying to insinuate that we were going to have sex”, Nicole rushes out

“Nicole, it’s okay. I just didn’t think you’d invite me over”,

Waverly sees Nicole visibly relax, “Why do you think that?”, Nicole asks

“I don’t know, I think I’m just insecure, and you actually wanting to do things with me or just hangout, is kind of baffling”, Waverly rocks back and forth on her heels

“Hey, I don’t want you to ever feel insecure around me, okay? I told you I was down for this, but I’m also here as a friend, alright?”, Waverly feels her stomach go uneasy at the word friend

“Okay, I’m sorry”, Waverly replies, Nicole pulls Waverly close against her chest

“No more apologizes”, Nicole says, Waverly wraps her arms tightly around Nicole’s waist, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Waverly nods her head, letting go of Nicole’s waist, “Wait, would be able to pick me up at Shorty’s? My shift ends at seven”

“No problem Waves, I’ll see you then”, Nicole gives her one last smile, before getting into her car

Once Waverly sees Nicole drive away, she heads up to her room, scrolling through her phone, when a text pops up

Nicole Haught: You turn me on too, if you couldn’t tell. See you tomorrow

Waverly’s body heats up again, holding her phone against her beating heart, she can’t help the huge smile that tugs at her lips.

Waverly really couldn’t wait till tomorrow

* * *

 

  
_“Whisper in my ear, I'm the only one you're lovin' on,_  
_Take advantage of the moment, you're the only one that I want”_

Waverly has been antsy throughout her entire shift, bouncing around from table to table, cleaning the counters and sweeping the floor, trying to keep her mind off Nicole

“Girl, what has gotten you so hyper tonight?”, Gus asks coming out of her office,

“Nothing, I’m acting like myself”, Waverly says

Gus eyes her, “No, there’s something else. You don’t ever want to sweep, and I just saw you out here ten minutes ago humming to yourself, sweeping the whole damn restaurant”

“I uhm”, Waverly tries to defend herself, but then she sees Nicole pushing through the front door, her brain immediately going blank

Gus looks from Nicole to Waverly, “How can I help you?”, Gus asks already picking up a pen to collect Nicole’s order

“Oh, I’m just here to pick up Waverly”, Nicole says, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans,

Gus nods, “Well kiddo, I’ll let you out early”

Waverly gives her a smile, sitting the broom against the counter, “You two girls have a good evening now”, Gus says before picking up the broom to sweep some more

Waverly notices something flash over Gus’s face, as they turn to leave Shorty’s. Waverly quickly forgets about it as, Nicole opens the car door for her

“After you”, Nicole says with a charming smile, the one that makes Waverly’s insides feel mushy

Nicole turns the radio up, letting Waverly sing to the pop songs that played as they made it to Nicole’s house

Waverly follows Nicole to the front door, once they arrived, “Are you parents home?”, Waverly questions

“No, they aren’t home most of the time. They travel for work a lot”, Waverly nods, picking up the change of Nicole’s tone

Waverly nods wordlessly as she follows Nicole upstairs, “You want to watch a movie for a bit?”, Nicole asks

“Yeah that sounds great”, Waverly says trying to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans, as they enter Nicole’s room

“I’m going to get some snacks, if you want to change into something more comfortable, you can just look through my drawers”, Nicole pauses at the door, before heading down the stairs

Waverly tugs open the top drawer, immediately seeing Nicole’s underwear, she slams it shut, holding her hands against the handle. She managed to find a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt, avoiding the top drawer at all costs

Waverly changed into Nicole’s clothes, feeling a sense of warmth as the vanilla scent surrounded her, she adjusted herself comfortably on the bed, scrolling through her phone as she waited for Nicole

A light knock came only a few moments later, “Are you good?”, Nicole’s says from the other side of the door

“Yeah, I’m good”, Nicole opens the door, her hands holding a bowl of popcorn, and cans of soda,

“Thank you”, Waverly smiles as Nicole passes her a drink

“Okay”, Nicole pauses, leaning down to grab her computer off the floor,

“Have you seen any gay movies before?”, Nicole asks, Waverly nearly chokes on her drink

Nicole snorts, “I’ll take that as a no”, Waverly clears her throat, ignoring the burning in her chest

“I haven’t seen any”, Waverly says

“Well that’s about to change, let me be the first to introduce you to lesbian films”, Nicole places the computer in between them

Nicole scrolls through her computer till she gets to the movie she wants, “So we are going to watch Carol”, Nicole presses the play button, letting the opening of the movie begin

Waverly shifts closer to the computer, letting her hand dip into the bowl of popcorn every once in awhile, Waverly wasn’t sure how long the movie was playing for before her eyes drifted over to Nicole

Nicole was watching intently, eyes following the characters on screen, taking in every line they said, when Waverly focused her attention back on the screen, she felt her stomach drop.

The main characters were staring at each other in a mirror in their hotel room, then suddenly they were kissing each other, then the scene changed to them on the bed kissing, and taking their clothes off

Waverly felt the familiar feeling of heat fill her body, as the women continued to touch with no clothes on, Waverly took a peak over at Nicole, who had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth

Waverly took a sip of her soda, trying to cool the heat that was coursing through her body, Waverly hadn’t realized Nicole had hit pause on the movie

“Are you okay? Was that too much?”, Nicole asks, Waverly’s eyes darting from the screen to Nicole’s eyes

“I’m okay”, Waverly says hoarsely

Nicole nods, moving the popcorn bowl to the side, scooting closer to Waverly, “Come here”, Nicole whispers pulling Waverly into her chest, situating the computer in front of them

Nicole’s arm is resting underneath Waverly’s back, and Waverly’s head resting on the side of Nicole’s chest. Waverly attempts to pay attention to the rest of the movie, but the feeling of having Nicole so close, made it nearly impossible to concentrate.

Waverly watched as Nicole closed the computer, as soon as the movie rolled the ending credits, “What did you think?”, Nicole asks nervously from behind her

Waverly twists in Nicole’s arms, now facing each other. Waverly felt the words slip her mind, realizing how close she was to Nicole’s face.

“It was good”, Waverly’s eyes dropping from Nicole’s eyes, to her lips.

Nicole smirks slightly, resting her forehead against Waverly’s, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes”, Waverly breathes out, Nicole leans forward connecting their lips

Waverly feels the oxygen leave her body, as Nicole kisses her hard, “Do you want to lay down?”, Nicole says in between kisses

Waverly stiffens next to Nicole, “We don’t have too Waves, we can sit up if you feel more comfortable”

“No, I want too. Can you just lead me?”, Waverly says shyly,

Nicole presses another kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Of course, and we can stop anytime. Just tell me”

Waverly leans in to kiss Nicole, “I trust you”

Nicole moves out from under Waverly, “Here lay back”, Nicole positions a pillow under her head, as Waverly moves to the center of the bed

Waverly takes a deep breath, as Nicole hovers over her, “I’m just going to lean on you a little okay?”, Waverly nods, Nicole takes Waverly’s hands, placing them around her neck

Nicole’s thighs press slightly into the top of Waverly’s, as she leans down to kiss her. Waverly groans into Nicole’s mouth at the weight of Nicole on top of her

Waverly’s hands slip into the ends of Nicole’s hair, running her fingers through the short locks. Nicole’s hands are holding herself up, on either side of Waverly’s head

Nicole opens her mouth, letting Waverly slip her tongue into her mouth, “Waves”, Nicole says resting her forehead against Waverly’s shoulder

“Yeah”, Waverly answers breathlessly, “Can I lay in between your legs”, Nicole pauses, “It’s okay, if you aren’t ready”

“Yes”, Nicole smiles, moving her thigh in between Waverly’s, pressing her stomach more into Waverly’s

Nicole kisses Waverly slowly, letting Waverly get used to the feeling of Nicole. Waverly runs her hands down Nicole’s back, fingernails pushing into her skin slightly

Nicole nips at Waverly’s bottom lip, releasing it with a pop. Nicole’s mouth moves from her lips, over her cheek. Nicole brushes Waverly’s hair away from her neck, placing a kiss right below her ear

“Is this-“, Nicole starts to ask

Waverly tightens her hold on Nicole’s back, “I’ll tell you when I need to stop, just keep going”, Waverly says sternly

Nicole leaves open mouth kisses along the column of Waverly’s neck. Nicole’s body starts to rock slightly, her thigh bumping into Waverly’s center

Waverly lets a soft moan leave her mouth, her cheeks flushing at the unfamiliar sound, “Jesus, Waverly”, Nicole says against her neck

Nicole sucks lightly on Waverly’s neck, till the skin beneath turns red. Waverly feels heat shoot straight to her core.

“Nicole”, Waverly whimpers against Nicole’s lips

“You need me to stop?”, Nicole’s voice is hoarse as she pulls away from Waverly’s neck

“Don’t you dare”, Waverly pulls Nicole down to connect their lips again, Waverly puts her hand lower on Nicole’s back pulling her closer

Nicole’s lips move from her lips, down to her neck, kissing and sucking on the bare skin. Nicole starts to rock her hips quicker against Waverly’s core

Waverly’s stomach tightens in a new feeling, as Nicole rocks her thigh harder into Waverly

Waverly can feel Nicole panting against her neck, and Nicole’s hands resting on her hips, the coil in her stomach starts to tighten even more

“You’re so fucking hot”, Nicole groans as she continues to move her thigh even faster

Waverly thinks her chest might explode, if she doesn’t loosen the tightness in her stomach, “Shit”, Waverly moans, unable to find words to say to Nicole.

Her stomach twists even tighter, Waverly feels her eyes start to roll back in her head, “Nicole, I”, Waverly voice catches in her throat as the tightness snaps

Waverly’s body arches, pushing harder against Nicole’s thigh, she can vaguely hear Nicole’s voice in her ear, “I got you, I got you”

Nicole lets her rub against her thigh for a few moments, before Waverly’s body collapses down against the bed.

Her body relaxes, Nicole’s lips press a kiss against her shut eyelids, “Wave”

Waverly slowly opens her eyes, “I’m sorry”, Waverly whispers turning her head to hide against the pillows

“Hey, don’t hide”, Nicole says lifting Waverly’s head off the pillow, “Look at me”

Waverly looks everywhere but at Nicole, “Please look at me”, Waverly finally brings her eyes to Nicole’s, “That’s better”, Nicole smiles

Nicole runs a hand across Waverly’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

Waverly groans, “I wish the world would swallow me up, but other than that I’m peachy”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed of”, Nicole says, running a finger from Waverly’s cheek, down to her neck

“Yes there is, especially since that’s the first time, that’s ever happened”, Waverly whispers

“Wait, you’ve never had an orgasm?”, Nicole asks, eyes going wide

Waverly swats at Nicole’s shoulder, “I told you I was clueless about everything”

Nicole grabs onto her hand, “I mean I guess I assumed that you’ve touched yourself before”

“No, I never really thought about it”, Waverly says, Nicole smiles softly

“Waverly, I’m not here to make you feel embarrassed”, Nicole pauses kissing Waverly, “I’m here to help you”

“So, that totally wasn’t the lamest thing? I mean I know you’ve probably been with a lot of other girls-“, Nicole cuts her off, placing a finger on her lips

“First off, that wasn’t lame”, Nicole moves her finger off Waverly lips, “It was really sexy”, Nicole pecks Waverly’s lips, “And second, I’m not comparing you to anyone else, so you need to stop comparing yourself”

Waverly nods, nuzzling her face into Nicole’s neck, “Does it always feel that good?”

Nicole rests her chin on top of Waverly’s head, “I think so, hopefully I can make you feel that good all the time”

Waverly laughs into Nicole’s chest, “I don’t think I’m ready to go all the way yet, but I didn’t mind that”, Waverly says, chewing at her lower lip

“Waves, you’re setting the pace. Whatever you want to do, I’m down for”, Nicole says reassuringly, running a hand down Waverly’s back

“Thank you, for being patient with me”, Waverly says

“My pleasure, and I guess yours as well”, Nicole says jokingly

Waverly groans, “ You’re such a dork”

Nicole fake gasps, “Ms. Earp take that back right now”

Waverly giggles into Nicole’s chest, “Nope”, Nicole pushes Waverly onto her back, before straddling her hips,

“I said take it back”, Nicole says inching her face closer to Waverly’s

Waverly’s breath catches in throat, at the weight of Nicole on her hips, “Well maybe you should make me”, Waverly breathes out

Nicole’s eyes darken, a smug smile pulling at her lips, “I will definitely take you up on that”, Nicole surges forward connecting their lips,

Waverly swears Nicole lights a fire inside her, and Waverly’s not sure she’s ever going to want to put it out.

* * *

 

_“Let it be, baby breathe, I swear I am right here, We’ll be good, I promise, we’ll be so good”_

Waverly hasn’t seen Nicole since the night at Nicole’s house, which had been three day ago.

Waverly has been picking up extra shifts, trying to save as much money for her christmas shopping as she could, and Wynonna had been with Nicole for all three of those days as well

Leaving no time for Waverly and Nicole to see each other. So when Nicole texted her about a party on Friday, she immediately said, she would be there

Waverly called Chrissy, asking if she would come with her. Waverly had to move the phone away from her ear when Chrissy squealed into the phone

“Waverly Earp going to another party, who are you and what have you done with my best friend!”, Chrissy laughs on the other line

Waverly wants to say Nicole has done this to her, but she doesn’t. She just laughs along with Chrissy

Chrissy comes over bringing more clothes than she did last time, letting Waverly sort through the outfits

“Chrissy, did you bring that red dress?”, Waverly asks nervously, Chrissy face breaks out into a wide smile,

“You’re in luck”, Chrissy says pulling it out of another bag, flinging it at Waverly

Waverly looks over the dress, hands feeling the material beneath her fingertips, “I’m wearing this”

“Waverly Earp, are you trying to get some tonight?”, Chrissy says jumping onto the bed next to Waverly

Waverly knows her cheeks are flushed, as Chrissy stares at her intently, “No, I just want to change it up”,

Chrissy furrows her eyebrows, “I don’t think I believe you”

Waverly tries to stutter out a sentence, but Chrissy places a hand on her shoulder, “I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready”

Waverly nods, smiling at Chrissy, “Thank you”

“So let me do your hair and makeup?”, Waverly asks, Chrissy pulls Waverly over towards the mirror,

“Of course”, Chrissy tells her to close her eyes, “I want you to be surprised”

Waverly agrees, closing her eyes. Letting Nicole’s face flash in her mind, as she tries to relax herself

Chrissy taps on her shoulder awhile later, letting her know she was finished. Waverly opened her eyes, gasping at her reflection

“You like?”, Waverly’s hair had been done in soft waves, left down to fall against her back. Chrissy had down simple makeup on her eyes, but pairing it with a dark red lipstick on her lips

“Chrissy, I love it”, Waverly says moving closer to the mirror, trying to get a better look

Chrissy hands her the red dress, and small black heels, “Go get dressed, we need to see the whole look”

Waverly slipped into the dress, managing to buckle her heels without tearing at the skin tight dress, Waverly nervously walked back into her bedroom

Chrissy’s jaw dropped, “Whoever you’re trying to impress, will not be able to keep their hands off of you tonight”

Waverly’s heart skips in her chest, hoping Nicole won’t be able to keep her hands off her

~

Waverly tugs at her dress, as they walk up to the front door of Stephanie Jones’s house, “Are you sure this isn’t too much?”, Waverly questions before Chrissy opens the door

“No, you look hot as hell. Come on”, Chrissy grabs Waverly by her hand, pulling her into the house

Waverly thinks there might be even more people shoved into the house, then there was the first time she was here. The music is blaring, Waverly notices the walls shaking slightly as Chrissy pulls her forward

“Is Wynonna here?”, Chrissy yells over the music

“She should be”, Waverly says, eyes scanning the room till she sees Wynonna in the corner of the room

Waverly tugs on Chrissy’s hand, “She’s over here”, Chrissy follows behind Waverly

Wynonna is standing with a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Wynonna’s eyes widen once she sees Waverly, “Damn who the hell are you trying to kill?”

Waverly tugs at the bottom of her dress, “I wanted to try something new”

Wynonna inhales letting the smoke fill her lungs, “If any of these fuckboys try to touch you, let me know”, Waverly nods, eyes scanning the room for the redhead

Chrissy bumps into her shoulder, “Who are you looking for?”, Waverly whips her head around, to see Chrissy smirking slightly

“Nobody, just seeing the easiest way to the kitchen. I need a drink”, Waverly says quickly

“Nicole should be coming over soon, I told her to grab us some drinks”, Wynonna says, ashing her cigarette in a tray

Waverly chews on the inside of her cheek nervously, as Chrissy talks to her about some cute senior she saw staring at her

“Hey, I got us-“, Nicole stops mid sentence, nearly spilling the drinks all over herself

Waverly’s eyes lock on Nicole’s, feeling that now familiar tightness in her stomach. Nicole’s eyes burn into Waverly as she looks her up and down

“Jesus Haught, be careful with those drinks”, Wynonna says oblivious to Nicole’s eyes undressing her baby sister.

Nicole shakes her head, breaking eye contact, “Sorry, here you go”, Nicole hands a drink to Doc, then Chrissy.

Nicole gives the last drink to Waverly, her fingertips touching Waverly’s hand slightly as she passes her the drink

“Thank you”, Waverly breathes out

“My pleasure”, Nicole replies, and Waverly sees the darkness cloud Nicole’s hazel eyes

Waverly smiles shyly at Nicole, whose eyes are still on her, “Wave, I’m going to talk to that senior, I’ll meet up with you later?”, Waverly nods, never breaking eye contact with Nicole

Waverly misses the way Chrissy looks between Nicole and then back to Waverly, with a knowing smirk.

Chrissy fades into the crowd, Nicole takes a step closer to Waverly, “You want to go somewhere”, Nicole whispers,

“Please”, Waverly replies

Wynonna is mindlessly talking to Doc, “Hey Wy”, Nicole calls out

Wynonna looks over to Nicole, “What’s up?”

“Waverly needs to use the bathroom, I’m going to go with her”

Wynonna waves her off, “Make sure none of those boys start grabbing on her”, Wynonna says

“I’ll make sure of it”, Nicole smirks, taking Waverly’s hand, walking her through the crowd

“Where are we going?”, Waverly asks, as Nicole walks her upstairs

“To the bathroom”, Nicole says

Nicole knocks once at the bathroom, when no one responds, she pushes open the door, pulling Waverly in behind her

Waverly’s back hits the door, “Nicole”, Waverly moans, as Nicole’s hands rest tightly on her hips

“You did this on purpose”, Nicole whispers into her ear, “How am I supposed to keep my hands off you, when you’re wearing that”, Nicole nips gently at the column of Waverly’s neck

Waverly lets her head fall back against the door, tangling her hands in Nicole’s hair, “I wanted you to notice me”

Nicole stops her motions, lifting her lips from Waverly’s neck, “I’ve always noticed you”, Nicole tilts Waverly’s chin up till their lips are inches a part

Waverly smiles into the kiss, letting her tongue slip into Nicole’s mouth. The base of the music pumps through the door, matching the rhythm of Waverly’s heart

Nicole’s hands slide from Waverly’s hips to the small of her back resting her hands slightly above Waverly’s ass

Nicole breaks away from the kiss, “Can I?”

Waverly pushes into Nicole, “Please”

Waverly groans as Nicole’s hands grab at her backside over the tight material, Nicole’s lips move quickly all over Waverly’s neck, then back up to her lips

Nicole slips her thigh in between Waverly’s leg, pressing up against her, “Nic”

“Yeah, baby”, Nicole says rocking her leg quicker against Waverly

Waverly gasps at Nicole’s movement against her center, and the way she called her baby

“I like that”, Waverly sighs as Nicole’s hands push at Waverly’s hips, helping her rock against Nicole

Nicole lets her hands roam back down to Waverly’s ass, squeezing it softly, “This?”, Nicole asks, her voice laced with confidence

“Yeah that, but”, Waverly’s words catch in her throat, when Nicole sucks at her pulse point, letting her teeth nip gently at Waverly’s neck

“How about that?”, Nicole whispers into Waverly’s ear

“All of that is good”, Waverly chokes out, “But I really like it when-“

Nicole’s thigh moves faster against Waverly’s center, and Waverly feels the coil in her stomach tighten even more

“When you come on my thigh?”, Nicole chews on her lower lip as her eyes watch Waverly move against her thigh

Waverly’s eyes roll back, her head thumping against the wall again, she moves her hands from Nicole’s hair, down to her hips

Waverly’s chest burns, and she feels tiny beads of sweat collecting on her lower back, as Nicole keeps thrusting her thigh up against Waverly

“I think I know what you like the best”, Nicole rests her forehead against Waverly’s, “You like when I talk to you”

Waverly moans her eyes squeezing shut, “You like when I ask what you want”, Nicole pauses, “I think I figured out something else you like”

Nicole pushes a piece of Waverly’s hair behind her ear, “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Waverly tightens her hold on Nicole’s lower back, twisting her fingers in Nicole’s shirt, “I think it’s about to happen again”, Waverly says against Nicole’s lips

“Hello? Anybody in there”, a voice who was not Nicole’s or Waverly calls from behind the door

“Fuck”, Nicole moves her thigh from against Waverly’s center, “Hold on”, Nicole yells

Waverly’s chest is heaving, and the pounding between her legs is almost painful, Nicole gives her a sad smile before wiping the sweat from her forehead

“I’m sorry”, Nicole says pressing a kiss to Waverly’s lips,

“It’s okay, we couldn’t keep going with someone right outside”, Waverly says pulling down at her dress

“I know, but I’m totally blue balling you right now”, Nicole runs a hand through her hair

Waverly laughs, leaning her head into Nicole’s chest, “You’ll just have to make it up to me later”

“It would be my pleasure”, Nicole smirks leaning down for one more kiss

Waverly puts her hand on Nicole’s shoulders to stop her, “You have some of my lipstick, um on you”, Nicole turns to look at herself in the mirror

Waverly’s red lipstick is on Nicole’s lips, and along her neck, “Damn”, Nicole laughs turning on the sink wiping away at the red streaks

“I’m sorry”, Waverly says shyly

“Don’t be”, Nicole says kissing her cheek after she finishes cleaning herself

Nicole opens the door, letting Waverly out first

“Jeez, it took you long enough”, the guy said as he pushed passed them into the bathroom

“Guess he really had to go”, Nicole laughs, reaching down to link her hands with Waverly’s

Waverly’s eyes cast down at their hands, and then back up at Nicole, “Just so I don’t lose you”, Nicole says moving through the crowd

“Right”, Waverly mumbles to herself, her chest sinking a bit, before Nicole turns back giving her a smile

“You okay?”, Nicole asks, eyebrows furrowing, Waverly nods returning a smile

Waverly thinks as long as Nicole is holding her hand, she’ll be okay

* * *

 

 _“Put it in_ drive _, I’ll be outside, I’ll be on the way, I’ll be on the way”_

Waverly couldn’t seem to pull herself out of bed, it didn’t matter anyway since she was still on break and she called Gus letting her know she was sick, and wouldn’t be able to work tonight

“Waverly”, Wynonna knocked on the door, “Why don’t we go out tonight”, Wynonna calls

“I don’t feel good”, Waverly lied tossing a blanket over her head

Wynonna opens the door, “You’ve been in your room all day”, Wynonna pauses, “Come on Christmas is in two days Waverly, let's go look at some lights or some shit”

Waverly pokes her head out from under the blankets, “No, thank you”

Wynonna sits on the bed, “Waves”, Waverly hates the way Wynonna’s voice softens,

“Don’t, I’m fine”, Waverly says facing away from Wynonna

“You do this every year, and I know it’s not fine”, Wynonna places a hand on Waverly’s leg

“Wy, please”, Waverly feels tears burn in her eyes

“Alright, if you need anything just call”, Wynonna leans over pressing a kiss to Waverly’s forehead

“I love you”, Wynonna says quietly

Waverly turns slightly, giving Wynonna a small smile, “Love you too sis”

Wynonna gives her a pat on the leg, before exiting Waverly’s room

Waverly hears the engine of Wynonna’s car start, then disappear as she pulls out of the driveway

She lets the tears fall from her eyes, letting herself be consumed by the painful ache in her chest. Waverly held a hand over her mouth, to stifle the sounds of her cries

Her phone ringing, startled Waverly, grabbing it off the nightstand, she held it to her ear

“Hello”, Waverly cursed the way her voice cracked

“Waves, it’s me”, Nicole’s soft voice says on the other end

Waverly had seen Nicole the night before, but Wynonna had crashed their evening and suggested they go out to a movie. Nicole had sat in between Wynonna and Waverly, sliding her hand close to Waverly’s, letting their fingers brush throughout the movie.

“Nicole, hey”, Waverly tried to clear her throat, hoping to sound less pathetic

“What’s wrong?”, Nicole asks sweetly

“How do you know something’s wrong?”, Waverly responses, sniffling slightly

“I can hear you sniffling”, Nicole waits a second, “And Wynonna texted me that you were sad”

Waverly lets out a watery chuckle, “She really doesn’t know how to deal with emotions”

“She really doesn’t”, Nicole joining Waverly with a small laugh

“Would you mind, um”, Waverly starts to ask

Nicole interrupts, “I’ll come and get you”, Nicole says, Waverly can hear her shuffling in the background

“I’ll be there soon”, Waverly nods even though she knows Nicole can’t see her

Waverly watches from her window, heading down the steps as she sees Nicole car pull down the street

“Hey”, Nicole smiles as Waverly hops into the passenger seat

“Hi back”

“Is it okay, if we just go to my house?”, Nicole asks pulling at the strings on her jacket,

“That sounds perfect”, Waverly says reaching out her hand, seeking the feeling of Nicole’s hand in hers

Nicole brings Waverly's hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss on her palm. Waverly holds on to Nicole’s hand tightly for the entire drive

Waverly follows Nicole up to her room, knowing the way by heart now.

Nicole closes the door quietly, as Waverly climbs into bed, “Lay with me”, Nicole nods laying down next to Waverly

Waverly tucks herself into Nicole’s chest, letting her hand rest on Nicole’s stomach. Nicole’s hand ran through Waverly’s hair, softly scratching at her scalp

“You want to talk about it?”, Nicole speaks up, Waverly casts her eyes up at Nicole

“It’s going to sound stupid”, Waverly says

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, “Nothing you feel is stupid”

Waverly takes a deep breath, “I get really sad around Christmas time, every year”, Waverly blinks trying to push back the building tears

“My mom, she left when I was six. It was around this time”, Waverly pauses, clearing her throat, “We didn’t even know why. She left us a note, and gifts under the tree”

Nicole tightens her arm around Waverly, “Then my dad started drinking more, and he’s never home now. He barely says anything to us”

Waverly’s chest aches, as tears stream down her cheeks, “Christmas just reminds me of all that I lost and I hate it”

“You still have Wynonna”, Nicole says,

“I know, but sometimes it’s hard for her to understand. I’m the sensitive one, I guess” Waverly says sadly

“It’s okay to be sensitive”, Nicole reaches to wipe the tears on Waverlys cheeks, “And you have me”

Waverly lifts her head off Nicole’s chest, “Yeah?”, Nicole smiles leaning forward pressing a kiss to Waverly’s lips

“I know you don’t like Christmas, but maybe we could start our own tradition”, Nicole pulls back from the kiss

Waverly nods, “What are you thinking?”

“How about some Christmas movies?”, Nicole says turning to grab her laptop, “I have tons of them, I used to watch them when I was younger, but my parents aren’t really around”

Waverly presses a kiss to Nicole’s cheek, “Well you have me now”

Waverly watched as something passed over Nicole’s face, before she broke out into a wide grin, “Yeah?”

“For as long as you want me”, Waverly blushes at the words as soon as they leave her mouth

Nicole doesn’t seem to notice Waverly’s blush, leaning forward and connecting their lips, “I think it’s time to make it up to you”, Nicole’s lips trailing across Waverly’s neck

Nicole throws her leg over Waverly’s hip, sitting softly on top of her, “For the party, more specifically the bathroom incident”

Waverly’s body goes slack, under the weight of Nicole, “I definitely will not object to that”

Nicole’s dimples pop, when she smiles down at Waverly, “You’re something else”, Waverly reaches up, placing her hands around Nicole’s neck

“Kiss me”, Waverly breathes

“What about the movies?”, Nicole jokes, trying to pull away from Waverly

“Later, much later”, Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s lips

* * *

 

  
_“Every moment spent with you, I bet was always eventful, I’ve never seen your type of species give me heebie-jeebies”_

Wynonna told Waverly that Nicole would be sleeping over tonight. It was Christmas Eve and Wynonna didn’t want Nicole to be alone

Waverly jumped at the idea, knowing she wouldn’t get any alone time with Nicole, she suggested the three of them hang out together

“I can get us matching pajamas and we can watch christmas movies together”, Waverly squeals, “And Dad won’t be home, so we don’t have to worry about him”

Waverly jumps when another idea pops into her head, “We can bake cookies too, I just need someone to take me to the store, but we totally can”

Wynonna held up her hands, “I think I liked it better when you hated Christmas”

Waverly pouts, stepping to move around Wynonna, “Hey, I didn’t say we couldn’t do it. You’re just being a big nerd about this”

“Wow, way to make me feel better”, Waverly sighs,

“Okay, I’m sorry Waves, we can do this whole christmas thing, if you really want”, Wynonna says

Waverly pulls Wynonna into a hug, “Thank you”

“Yeah, yeah, but I’m having a beer when we make these cookies”, Waverly smacked Wynonna on the shoulder

“And Nicole is going to think this is super lame by the way”, Wynonna says over her shoulder as she walks into the living room

“No, she won’t”, Waverly whispered to herself

Waverly shot Nicole a text, asking her to bring over her christmas movies, before Waverly got into the shower

She heard Wynonna’s voice yell from outside the bathroom, “Nicole’s here, hurry up, so we can do your lame plan”

Waverly hears Wynonna yelping, assuming Nicole stops up for Waverly, makes her heart warm

She quickly finishes in the shower, throwing on jeans and a oversized sweater. Waverly hears music coming from Wynonna’s room

“Wy”, Waverly calls banging her fist against the door, she can hear the music stop and rustling behind the door

“Proceed”, Wynonna says, Waverly opens the door, her eyes fall on Nicole whose sitting on Wynonna’s desk chair

Waverly freezes at the sight of Nicole in a beanie, leather jacket, and the tightest jeans she’s ever seen, “Uh, hi”

Nicole spins in the chair, locking eyes with Waverly, “You ready for the store?”

Waverly nods, “Are you suddenly mute, because you wouldn’t shut up earlier?”, Wynonna says grabbing her jacket off the chair

Nicole tosses a shoe at Wynonna, hitting her in the stomach, “Be nice, it’s fucking christmas”

Waverly smiles at Nicole, “Alright I’m driving, because you nearly killed us last time”, Nicole says

Nicole grabs her keys, as she brushes past Waverly, letting her hand gently knock against Waverly’s

“That was one time Haught”, Wynonna groans following Nicole out of her room

“Baby sis, you are sitting in the back”, Wynonna yells as she exits through the front door

“Fine”, Waverly puts on her coat, before heading out to the car

“Wait, I got to pee”, Wynonna yells hopping out of the car

Nicole groans leaning her head against the seat, “She’s going to take forever”

Waverly moves behind the driver's seat, reaching her hand around, to run her fingers up and down Nicole’s arms, “Hi”

Nicole twists her neck, trying to get a better look at Waverly, “Hi yourself”

Waverly’s eyes flash from the front door, back down to Nicole’s eyes, “You look, um really good”, Waverly says, biting on her bottom lip

“Waves”, Nicole says with a warning tone, “She’ll be back any second”

Waverly sighs deeply, moving to sit back against the seat, “I know”

Nicole opens her mouth to say something, but Wynonna swings open the door, jumping into the car, “Let's get this party started”, Wynonna chants

“And you said I was a nerd”, Waverly mumbles from the backseat, Nicole adjusts the radio letting the Christmas music fill the car

Pulling into the shopping center, Wynonna had already claimed she was in charge of the matching pajamas, “I’m the coolest out of this group, so i’ll pick the best ones”

“Who decides on the cool levels?”, Nicole laughs as they walk into the store, “Because they’re definitely not correct”

Wynonna grabs a cart, pushing it over to Nicole and Waverly, “Well Waverly is the lamest, so it was a tie between you and I”, Wynonna pauses, “And you said Waverly’s Christmas plan was cute”

Nicole’s cheeks flush, “So that makes you just as lame as Waverly”, Wynonna says, walking away towards the clothes aisle

“You thought my idea was cute”, Waverly turns to Nicole, who’s rocking on the balls of her feet,

“I mean yeah, and you’re cute so”, Nicole says

“Thanks for not thinking I’m the lamest”, Waverly smiles knocking her shoulder into Nicole’s

“Never”, Nicole replies

Waverly wishes she could lean up and kiss Nicole in the middle of the store, but she knows she can’t

Because in the outside world, they’re just friends. And Waverly tries to ignore the feeling of hurt that flashes through her

“You alright?”, Nicole asks, pushing the cart through the aisles

Waverly shakes the feeling away, “Of course, let's go find some baking stuff”

Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole pile into the car with enough baking goods to feed a small village

“Waves, did you think you got enough cookie dough?”, Wynonna calls from the front seat,

“Well I’m going to eat some of it when I’m cooking”, Waverly admits shyly 

Nicole laughs, eyes meeting Waverly’s in the rear view mirror

“You two can cook it, I’ll just eat it”, Wynonna says

“Whatever, you’d probably burn the cookies anyway”, Waverly says , as her eyes watch Nicole the entire ride back to the house

Waverly and Nicole carried the bags into the kitchen, Wynonna ran off to get dressed in her pajamas

“Maybe if she eats and drinks enough, she’ll pass out on the couch”, Nicole says dropping the bags onto the kitchen counter

Nicole moves behind Waverly, letting her hands rest gently on Waverly’s hips, “So we can sneak off, and have our own celebration”

Waverly shivers as Nicole’s breath hits her ear, “I’d like that”

Nicole smacks Waverly’s ass lightly as she moves to take things out of the grocery bags, Wynonna strolls in a onesie covered in candy canes, “So how do I look?”, Wynonna twirls

“You look super cute”, Nicole says taking the cookie sheets out of the oven

“Haughtstuff, I’m flattered but you're not my type”, Wynonna jokes, grabbing a handful of cookie dough, that Waverly had just rolled out and put it into her mouth

Nicole laughs grabbing the rest of the ingredients for the cookies, “It’s okay, I’m definitely not after you”

Waverly chokes, coughing roughly trying to get air flow back into her lungs, “Jeez, here drink this”, Wynonna says handing Waverly a glass of water

“Thanks”, Waverly takes a sip of the water, letting it cool her burning chest.

Wynonna gives Waverly a pat on the back, before moving to the cabinet, reaching to grab the whiskey bottle, “I’ll be watching some tv while you guys bake”

Nicole flips her off as Wynonna walks into the living room, and propping her feet up on the table

“She is no help ever”, Waverly laughs, making small cookie shapes from the dough on the oven pan

Nicole helps, placing cookies on the other pan, gently brushing her hand against Waverly’s to grab more dough, “I could have told you that”

Waverly and Nicole work in comfortable silence, until all the pans are filled with cookies, “Let’s get these in the oven”, Nicole pauses, “Then we can start on the movies”

Waverly puts them in the oven, setting a timer to make sure they don’t burn, “Wy, where are our pajamas”, Waverly asks cleaning up the counter

“I put them yours in your room, Nicole’s are in the bathroom, go change I want to watch movies”, Wynonna answers back from the living room

Nicole wiggles her eyebrows out Waverly suggestively, “Alone time”

Nicole grabs Waverly by the hand, turning back towards Wynonna, “Be down in a bit”

“Whatever”, Nicole hears Wynonna say as they make it to the top of the steps

Nicole opens the door to Waverly’s room, stopping abruptly causing Waverly’s front to slam into the back of Nicole

“Shit, sorry”, Waverly apologizes, Nicole turns to face her with a smile on her face,

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Waverly questions, feeling nervous under Nicole’s gaze

“Because I want to kiss you”, Nicole says smoothly taking a step forward, placing a hand on Waverly’s waist

“You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?”, Waverly chuckles leaning into Nicole’s touch

“Is it working?”, Nicole’s lips ghosting over Waverly’s

Waverly nods, grabbing Nicole by her jacket collar, pulling her down for a bruising kiss

Nicole let out a soft moan into Waverly’s mouth, which urged Waverly on, she let go of the collar of Nicole’s jacket, running her hands to the small of Nicole’s back

Waverly felt Nicole stiffen for a moment, “You can touch me, don’t be afraid”, Nicole whispers against Waverly’s lips

Waverly lets her hands fall to Nicole’s ass, grabbing softly through Nicole’s jeans, Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch

“You’re really hot”, Waverly breathes out, letting her mouth wander to Nicole’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s neck

Nicole’s hand tightens in Waverly’s hip, “Waverly”

Waverly kissing along Nicole’s neck, letting her tongue touch the soft skin for a moment, “Wait”

Waverly jerks her mouth away from Nicole, “Did I do something wrong?”

Nicole shakes her head, “I don’t want to start something, we can’t finish”, Nicole kisses Waverly once more

“And I don’t want to pressure you into anything”, Nicole says looking Waverly in the eyes

“You haven’t pressured me, every kiss and every touch, was something I wanted to do”, Waverly says tangling her hand in Nicole’s hair, hoping she believes her words

“Okay”, Nicole smiles, pulling away from Waverly, “Wynonna is going to start calling for us soon”

Waverly pouts, moving around Nicole to grab the pajamas, “Then we better get changed”

Nicole nods, “I’m going to get changed in the bathroom, I’ll be right back”, Nicole heads for the door, smiling once more at Waverly before exiting the room

Waverly bit her lip trying to hold back the squeal she desperately wanted to let go, instead focusing her attention on getting changed before Nicole came back into the room

She flings off her clothes, pulling on the two piece pajamas that are covered in small santa hats

“Waverly”, Wynonna’s voice shouts through the house, Waverly checks herself over in the mirror, then heads downstairs

“What’s up?”, Waverly asks, watching as Wynonna cracks open another beer

Wynonna motions to the kitchen, “The timer buzzed”, Waverly grabbed a towel before pulling the cookies out of the oven, resting them on the counter

“It smells good in there”, Wynonna calls out

“Let me just put them on a plate”, Waverly responses

  
Placing the cookies on the plate, Waverly walked into the living room, where Wynonna sat in the same spot

“Where’s Nicole?”, Waverly says eyes scanning the living room

“Still getting her pajamas on”, Wynonna says, Waverly notices the way Wynonna seems to be holding in a laugh

“Wynonna, what did you do”, Wynonna doesn’t have a chance to answer before Nicole comes walking down the stairs

Waverly’s eyes nearly fall out of her eyes, at the sight of Nicole’s long legs uncovered. Nicole has her hands folded across her chest tightly

“Let me see the front”, Wynonna turns in her seat, smirking slightly

“Fuck you”, Nicole whines, sitting on the far end of the couch

Waverly softens at Nicole’s expression, “It’s probably not that bad”, Nicole narrows her eyes at Waverly

Nicole slowly takes her arms away from the front of shirt, Waverly’s eyes read over Nicole’s shirt

“Jingle my bells”, Waverly covers her mouth to hold back her laughter

“Seriously Wave”, Nicole groans covering her face with a pillow

“Stop being a pussy, it’s funny”, Wynonna says moving to slap at Nicole’s bare leg

“Nicole, it’s not that bad. Here”, Waverly hands her a cookie, letting her hand linger on Nicole’s, “Come on, let's watch the movies”, Nicole nods placing the cookie in her mouth

Wynonna clapped, standing up to pick the first movie, “It’s my house, so I choose first”, Nicole moved over on the sofa, patting the spot next to her

Waverly mouthed, “You sure?”, Nicole smiles patting the spot again, Waverly sat down leaving enough distance between them that Wynonna wouldn’t become suspicious

“For our first movie, we shall watch Home Alone”, Wynonna says flopping down on the couch next to Waverly,

“Can I get some blankets? You did pick out shorts as part of my pajamas”, Nicole says, motioning for Wynonna to hand her the blankets

Wynonna tossed the blankets over to Nicole, Waverly helped spread them across the three of their laps, “Alright, shut up it’s starting”, Wynonna whines

Waverly felt a finger brush against the outside of her thigh, her eyes dart over Nicole whose staring straight ahead at the tv screen

Waverly feels Nicole’s fingertips tips move from the outside of her thigh, up to the top, drawing small patterns over her pajama pants

“I have to pee, be back”, Wynonna says, causing Waverly to startle, Nicole’s hand now resting flat on her thigh

Waverly waits till she hears the door close, before turning to Nicole, “What are you doing?”

Nicole just shrugs, “I wanted to touch you”, Waverly’s face heats up, “It's very distracting”

“Do you want me to stop?”, Nicole leans closer to Waverly

Waverly shakes her head, placing her hand under the blanket, and letting her fingers collide with Nicole’s

“What did I miss?”, Wynonna asks as she plops back down next to Waverly

“Nothing much”, Nicole replies keeping her hand firmly on Waverly’s thigh

Wynonna makes it halfway through the second movie before she falls asleep, “Wy”, Waverly nudges her sisters leg, but Wynonna doesn’t budge

“I think she’s out”, Nicole whispers, hand still stroking Waverly’s thigh

Waverly motions to the stairs, “Do you want?”, Waverly asks lowering her voice even further

Nicole nods, gently getting up from the couch careful not to wake Wynonna from her sleep. Waverly follows Nicole as she walks slowly up the steps

Nicole quietly opens Waverly’s door, “Sit, I have something for you”, Nicole says opening her backpack

Waverly sits on the edge of the bed, “What is it?”

Nicole pulls out a gift wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper, “It’s a christmas present silly”

Nicole puts the gift in Waverly’s lap, sitting down gently next to her, “Merry Christmas”

Waverly feels tears build, “You didn’t have to get me anything”

Nicole smiles, nudging Waverly’s shoulder with her own, “Just open it”

Waverly peels off the wrapping paper, a brown box lay in her lap, she peels the tape of the top, and breaks open the box, “I wasn’t sure what to get you, but I thought this would be something you could use”

“Nicole”, Waverly breathes out, pulling the camera out of the box

Waverly looks up from the camera, “I noticed you don’t have pictures in your room, so I thought this could help change that”, Nicole says nervously

“I can’t believe you got me a camera”, Waverly lets her fingers run over the buttons and lens, “This is too much Nicole”, Waverly moves to hand Nicole the camera

Nicole’s hand covers Waverly’s, stopping her movement, “I want you to have it, I’ve never experienced a family Christmas, the idea of giving gifts to someone you care about”

Nicole pauses, “Never really meant anything to me, but I care about you and Wynonna, so please keep it”

Waverly leans forward pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek, “Thank you, but I feel terrible for not getting you anything”

Nicole’s face softens, “Tonight was the best gift I could have asked for”, Waverly’s heart melts at Nicole’s words

“And I definitely can think of another gift I’d like”, Nicole takes the camera from Waverly’s hand, placing it on the nightstand, “Move back”

Waverly moves till her back hits the wall, Nicole climbs up the bed to reach Waverly, placing her arms on either side of Waverly

“What’s the gift? The one that you’d like”, Waverly stutters, with Nicole hovering over her

Nicole’s face inches down, letting her lips barely touch Waverly’s, “I’m sure you can figure it out”, Nicole husks

Waverly’s eyes flutter from Nicole’s eyes to her lips, leaning forward to kiss her. Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever going to get used to the softness of Nicole’s lips

Nicole hums into the kiss, letting one of her hands move from beside Waverly onto her neck, Waverly lets her hand rest low on Nicole’s backside as they kiss

Waverly widens her legs, letting Nicole’s thigh slot in between her legs, Nicole’s lips leave kisses from Waverly’s lips down to her neck

Waverly tightens her grab on Nicole’s ass, when she feels Nicole’s teeth nip at her skin

The feeling of Waverly’s hands on Nicole seems to urge her on, running her hand down Waverly’s side to the bottom of her shirt

Waverly uses her unoccupied hand to grip Nicole’s neck, pulling her away from her neck, “Kiss me”

Nicole kisses her softly, letting her tongue push slowly into Waverly’s mouth. Nicole’s hand grasps at the front of Waverly’s shirt

Waverly rocks Nicole forward into her as she’s pulling Nicole’s ass into her, Nicole groans, quickening the pace of her hips, Nicole’s hand slips under the end of Waverly’s shirt

Nicole’s hand strokes at the skin on Waverly’s hip above her pajama pants, “Nicole”

Waverly’s eyes are glued to Nicole’s hand under her shirt, “Shit, I’m sorry”, Nicole says pulling her hand out from under Waverly’s shirt

“No, it’s okay”, Waverly reassures, grabbing onto Nicole’s hand, “I just don’t know if I’m ready for no clothes on yet”, Waverly continues, ducking her head shyly

Nicole kisses Waverly’s forehead, “Don’t be embarrassed, I should have asked”

Waverly closes her eyes leaning into the touch, “It’s okay, I like it when you lose control a bit”, Nicole gives her a wide smile, before moving to lay beside Waverly

“I’ll remember that”, Nicole pulls Waverly into her chest, “But, I want to make sure you’re ready as well”

Waverly nods against Nicole’s chest, “We should go downstairs, in case Wynonna wakes up”, Nicole says

Waverly wants to protest, wanting to stay in Nicole’s arms for a little longer, “Yeah”, Waverly says instead

Waverly’s heart tugs slightly, as Nicole pulls away from Waverly, running a hand through her hair. Waverly desperately shoves the feeling aside, like she did in the store.

Nicole turns back to Waverly, giving her a half smile, “Merry Christmas Wave”

And Waverly feels the feeling boil right back to the surface again

Waverly smiles brightly ignoring the feeling in her chest, “Merry Christmas Nicole”

* * *

 

  
_“You can touch me with slow hands,_  
_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat”_

Nicole calls Waverly two days after Christmas, “Waverly, I need your help”

Waverly’s mind panics thinking something has happened to Nicole, “Nicole, are you okay?”,

Waverly hears Nicole laugh, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I just need help with this math homework”

“You definitely should have started with that”, Waverly sighs, letting her racing heart calm down

“My bad, but would you like to come over and help me?”, Nicole asks sweetly,

“You have to come get me, but yes I’ll help you”, Waverly replies

“You’re the best”, Nicole says pausing for a moment, “And I’ll definitely repay you for this tutoring session”, Nicole’s rasps

Waverly’s cheeks flush, “You are such an ass”

“Maybe, but you like it”, Waverly knows Nicole is smirking on the other end of the phone

“I’ll see you soon”, Waverly says with a teasing tone

Waverly waits patiently in her room for Nicole’s car to pull into the driveway, after checking over her outfit once more she hears Nicole’s car pull into the driveway

Nicole greets her with a wide smile and a milkshake, “For you”

Waverly takes the milkshake gratefully, “Thank you”

The drive takes less than ten minutes and Waverly already finished her shake before they pulled into Nicole’s driveway

“Alright, so let me just start by saying, I’m horrible at math”, Nicole says once they settle down in Nicole’s room

“I’m sure you aren’t horrible”, Waverly picks up Nicole’s most recent test, eyes locking on the red D plus marked in the corner, “Okay, so we just need some improvement”

Nicole laughs, grabbing for her notebook, “I need more than just improvement”

“Well luckily you have me, not to brag but I’m pretty smart”, Waverly says, tossing her hair over her shoulder

“Cocky Waverly, I like”, Nicole smirks, placing her notebook down, reaching for Waverly’s hands

Waverly lightly swats Nicole’s hands away, “No, I came over here to help you with math”

Nicole pushes out her bottom lip, “But Waves”

“Nope, I will not fall for the pout and puppy eyes”, Waverly says placing Nicole’s notebook back in her lap

Nicole dramatically throws herself backwards on her bed, “What about after?”, Nicole asks batting her eyelashes

“Possibly, depends on how well you do”, Waver says shrugging her shoulders before tossing a pencil to Nicole

“Fine”, Nicole groans sitting up, looking down at her blank notebook,

Waverly smiles sitting down next to Nicole, “Let's get started”

Waverly notices Nicole starting to get annoyed after they finish the first ten problems, “I want to be done”

“Only a few more, then you don’t have to worry about it”, Waverly says looking down at the almost filled page

Nicole takes a deep breath, running her hand through her hair, “But there are so many other things we should be doing”, Nicole’s eyes flicker from Waverly’s lips back up to her eyes

“We should just finish, so we don’t have to worry about it later”, Waverly breathes out, as Nicole inches closer to her

Nicole places her hand on Waverly’s thigh, “Or”, Nicole pauses, “We could worry about it much later”

Waverly feels her stance fading, when Nicole moves her hand to tuck a piece of Waverly’s hair behind her ear, “Just for the record, your seducing will not always work”

Nicole smirks, moving her lips close to Waverly’s ear, “You sure about that?”, Nicole questions pressing a kiss to the side of Waverly’s head

“Very, very sure”, Waverly nearly moans out as Nicole’s  
lips move to her neck

Waverly grabs Nicole’s notebook and tossing it on the floor, then pulling Nicole in for a kiss

Nicole quickly pushes Waverly down onto the bed, crawling on top of her, “I think it worked a little”

Waverly rolls her eyes, “No more talking”, Waverly leans up kissing Nicole, letting her tongue push into her mouth

Nicole’s thigh finds the familiar spot, between Waverly’s leg. Waverly tangles her hands into Nicole’s hair, holding her close against her lips

Waverly feels Nicole’s hand roam along her sides, careful to avoid touching Waverly’s skin under her shirt

Nicole’s lips follow the path from Waverly’s lips down to her neck sucking on the soft skin. Waverly’s hands loosen off Nicole’s hair, running down the front of Nicole

Waverly’s hands brush against the top of Nicole’s breasts, Nicole’s eyes dart to Waverly’s, “Waves”

Waverly swallows roughly, “Is this okay?”

Nicole nods, smiling, “Do you want me to show you?”

“Yes, but I want to keep my shirt on”, Waverly’s face reddens, moving her eyes off Nicole

“Don’t be embarrassed, if you’re comfortable with that, then that’s what we will do”, Nicole drags her fingers across Waverly’s jaw, waiting till her eyes meet hers

Waverly’s eyes look back at Nicole, “I’m going to kiss you, okay?”, Nicole asks

“Yeah”, Waverly sighs at the feeling of their lips meeting once more. Waverly is hyper aware of Nicole’s hands running up her sides

Nicole’s hands move in slightly, resting flat against her ribs, slightly under her breasts. Waverly kisses Nicole harder, tongues gently brushing against one another

Waverly feels Nicole’s fingers brush against the underwire of her bra, then move to palm Waverly’s breasts fully

Nicole's eyes never leave Waverly’s, “Are you okay?”

Waverly gasps as Nicole squeezes slightly at her breasts, “Yes”

Nicole leans down to take Waverly’s lips between hers, Nicole’s hand stay put on her chest

“Nicole”, Waverly moans out as Nicole pinches her nipple through the material of her shirt and bra

Waverly’s hand reaches up to palm at Nicole’s breasts through her shirt, Nicole’s movements falter for a moment, “Shit”

Nicole’s reaction makes Waverly shiver, Waverly’s hand squeezes again, letting her hand fully cup Nicole’s breast

“Baby”, Nicole moans out, and Waverly feels the pounding in her center intensify

Nicole quickens her movements, moving her lips to suck at Waverly’s neck. Waverly throws her head back letting Nicole reach more skin on her neck

Waverly’s hand moves from Nicole’s breast, down to her ass pushing Nicole’s thigh harder into Waverly

Nicole’s hand is still pinching at Waverly’s nipple, and Waverly’s body is telling her she needs more

“Harder”, Waverly whispers, letting her hand rest on top of Nicole’s

Nicole’s hand pinches even harder, and the air seems to get sucked out of Waverly’s lungs

Waverly’s hand keeps Nicole rocking steadily into her. Every part of Waverly’s body feels like it’s on fire

She can’t help letting out a loud moan, as Nicole’s thigh bumps faster against her center.

“Nicole, I need this off”, Waverly tugs at the bottom of Nicole’s shirt

Nicole puts her hand on Waverly’s, “I thought you said”

Waverly cuts her off, “I changed my mind”

“Waves, we can stop. I don’t want to pressure you”, Nicole says 

Waverly shakes her head, pulling off her own top, “I want this”

Nicole eyes roam Waverly’s tan skin, “You’re beautiful”

Waverly suddenly feels nervous, the rush of confidence rushing away, “Wave, we can stop?”, Nicole’s voice is warm and caring

“I want to see you too”, Waverly says, Nicole presses a kiss to the top of Waverly’s chest, before peeling off her shirt

Waverly’s eyes widen as Nicole tosses her shirt on the floor, Nicole’s chest is flushed, Waverly's eyes landing on Nicole’s dark purple bra

Nicole leans down pressing her bare stomach into Waverly’s, the warmth of her skin heats Waverly’s body up again

Waverly’s hand runs down the soft skin of Nicole’s back, Nicole lets her hand find their way back to Waverly’s breast

There’s less of a barrier now without shirts, the cotton bra Waverly is wearing provides a thin layer between Waverly’s bare breast and Nicole’s hands

Nicole starts rocking against Waverly again, letting her hand pinch and squeeze again at Waverly’s breast

“My god”, Waverly cries out as Nicole starts to grind down against Waverly’s leg

“This okay?”, Nicole breathes, hips still pushing down on Waverly’s leg

“Mhm, keep going”, Waverly shifts her hands from Nicole’s ass to the front of her chest

Nicole’s eyes are shut as she keeps grinding on Waverly’s leg

Waverly feels something swell in her chest at the sight of Nicole like this

Nicole’s lips on the top of her breasts, pulls Waverly out of the thought, “So beautiful”, Nicole mumbles into her skin

Waverly feels the pressure in her stomach tighten, she wonders if Nicole is feeling the same, “Nic”

Nicole’s cheeks are flushed, small beads of sweat rest along her forehead, “Yes”

Waverly’s eyes linger on the way Nicole’s hips still move against her leg, and the knot in her stomach twists, “I think I’m close”

Nicole just smirks, connecting their lips once more, “Me too”, Waverly eyes widen, “Fuck”

Nicole’s hips drive faster into Waverly, “Come for me baby”

Waverly’s hips snap against Nicole’s thigh, fingernails digging into her back, Nicole’s hips don’t stop moving

“Waverly”, Nicole gasps, Waverly feels Nicole’s body stiffen on top of her

“Oh my god”, Waverly whispers as she watches Nicole’s body relax on top of her

Nicole looks down with a sly grin on her face, “Hi”, Waverly smiles back, pressing up to kiss her, “Hi”

“You okay”, Nicole asks climbing off her, moving to lay beside Waverly

“Very, you?”, Waverly responds 

Nicole pulls Waverly into her chest, “Same”, Waverly lets her fingers brush against Nicole’s bare stomach

“Was that good?”, Waverly says shyly

“Waves, that was so good”, Nicole leans up looking down at Waverly slightly,

“I mean I didn’t know, if I could make you do that”, Waverly shyly answers

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, “You need to have more confidence in yourself”, Nicole pauses kissing her forehead again, “Because that was fucking hot”

Waverly feels her eyes burn at the comment, “You make me feel good too”, Nicole smirks leaning into capture Waverly’s lips

Nicole’s phone blaring startles the both of them, “Sorry, one second”, Nicole answers the phone and Waverly can hear Wynonna’s voice on the other end

“Hey, Wy”, Nicole says nervously picking her shirt up off the floor, putting it over her head

Waverly suddenly feels exposed, eyes searching for her t-shirt, “Maybe she’s with Chrissy?”, Nicole hands Waverly her shirt with a smile

Waverly heart drops. Nicole doesn’t want Wynonna to know she’s with her.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there”, Nicole ends the call, moving to sit down next to Waverly

Nicole reaches for Waverly’s hand, “I didn’t want her to get suspicious”

Waverly nods, “Of course, I understand”

Nicole brings Waverly’s hand to her lips pressing a kiss to the top of her hand, “You going to the New Year’s eve party?”, Nicole asks

Waverly shakes her head, “Nobody told me about it”

Nicole gives her a wide smile, “Come with me”

“Really?”, Waverly chews on her lower lip

“I want you to be my New Year’s kiss”, Nicole says eyes locking with Waverly’s

“Maybe, we could sneak off during the party as well”, Nicole says wiggling her eyebrows at Waverly

Waverly slaps her shoulder, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, “I hate you”, Waverly says jokingly

“No, you don’t”, Nicole shrugs getting up off the bed, Waverly watches her move towards the door, turning back once more to look at Waverly

Waverly’s breath catches in her throat when Nicole winks at her. And Waverly doesn’t think she could hate her if she tried.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little chapter for this update, wanted to get something posted before going into finals week! thank you all for reading, i hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing it :)
> 
> p.s.- i have a playlist for this fic, so if you want it let me know!
> 
> follow me- gayygabby on twitter!

 

 _“But something just keeps telling me I'm better than the rest_  
_And I ain't tryna rush you, but goddamn, I'm a mess, mess, mess”_

Waverly sits nervously in the back of Wynonna’s car, waiting for Wynonna to finish putting the cases of beer into the trunk of the car.

Nicole had texted Wynonna asking if she could pick her up and take her to the party, because she didn’t feel like walking in the cold.

Wynonna slides into the front seat cranking up the heat,

“Why does winter exist”, Wynonna grumbles rubbing her hands together

“Eventually, we may not have winter because of Global Warming-”, Waverly is cut off mid sentence by the loud groan Wynonna let’s out a groan 

“I didn’t ask for a science lesson, let me complain in peace”, Wynonna says pulling the car down the driveway towards Nicole’s house

Waverly quietly looks over her outfit for the hundredth time this evening, making sure she looked good. She hoped Nicole would like it as well.

Chrissy told Waverly she was going to meet her at the party, and that she would be on her own for hair, makeup, and outfit selection

After an hour of staring at her closet, Wynonna rummaged through her clothes, pulling out high waisted jeans, a tight black crop top, and boots.

“Here, I’m tired of you staring at your closet”, Wynonna said tossing the clothes onto Waverly’s bed

Waverly watches the lights flicker off in Nicole’s house, once Wynonna honks the horn as they wait on Nicole’s street

Nicole jogged down the driveway, getting into the passenger side, “You didn’t have to honk, I saw you pull up”, Nicole says turning to face Wynonna

Wynonna shrugs her shoulders, “Starting the New Year’s festivities early”

Nicole looks back at Waverly, giving her a smile, “Hey, Waves”

Waverly smiles back, “Hey”

Wynonna drives the car further down the street till they are parked outside of Stephanie Jones’s house

“Alright, help me bring this in”, Wynonna says once they all exit the car. Wynonna grabs two cases of beer heading towards the house, leaving Waverly and Nicole by the car

Nicole lets her hand brush against Waverly’s hip, before reaching into the trunk, to grab a case of beer, “You going to drink tonight?”, Nicole asks

“Maybe a little bit”, Waverly replies

Nicole nods her head, “Don’t drink too much, okay?”

Waverly knocks her shoulder against Nicole’s, “Yes mom”, Nicole lets her shoulder hit back against Waverly’s

“I just want to make sure you’re sober for the after party”, Nicole says as she starts walking towards the house

Waverly quickly picks up the last case, following behind Nicole, “What after party?”

Nicole stops in her tracks, turning quickly on her heels causing Waverly to nearly knock into Nicole’s chest, “It involves me and you, with hopefully a little less clothing”, Nicole husks, pushing as close to Waverly as possible with cases of beer between them

Waverly inhales sharply, “But what about Wynonna”

“Apparently she already has an after party plan with Doc, if you know what I mean”, Nicole laughs, as she turns back heading towards the door once more

Waverly takes a moment to compose herself before following Nicole into the house. Waverly maneuvers her way through the crowd, making sure to not lose sight of Nicole as they make their way into the kitchen.

“Haught, in here”, Waverly hears Wynonna’s voice call over the loud music

Waverly sits the case of beer on the counter, huffing as someone knocks into the back of her. Wynonna is already cracking open the cases of beer, pulling one out for herself, then handing one to Waverly

“Please drink slow, I can’t watch your lightweight ass all night”, Wynonna snickers, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s cheek

Nicole grabs a beer out of case, quickly undoing it and taking a long swig, “I remember your first party freshman year when you threw up all over the bathroom, and then on some random sophomore outside”

Wynonna gasps, smacking Nicole in the chest, “I told you never to share that with anyone”

Waverly laughs loudly, Nicole’s eyes drift over to her, giving her a small wink, “Then leave her alone”, Nicole says turning back to Wynonna

“You guys are lame, I’m going to hangout with Doc”, Wynonna whines, moving around Nicole and Waverly

“Love you too”, Nicole says, trying to hug Wynonna as she pases by her

“Gross, dude get off”, Wynonna pushes Nicole’s arm off her, then gives her the finger before fading into the crowd

Waverly smiles up at Nicole, “Thank you for that”

“No problem Wave”, Nicole returns the smile, bringing the beer to her lips

Waverly sees Chrissy pushing through the people in the crowd, trying to get into the kitchen, “Chrissy, in here”, Waverly calls out

Chrissy’s eyes meet Waverly’s, letting out a squeal, as she pushes the rest of the people out the way, then pulling Waverly into her arms, “Your here”, Chrissy slurs

“Chrissy, I told you I’d meet you here, Waverly laughs, letting Chrissy keep her arms around her

Waverly hears Nicole clear her throat next to her, “Waverly, I’m going to find Wynonna”

“Okay”, Waverly says trying to hide her disappointment

Chrissy retracts her arms from around Waverly, “Waves, meet me in the living room, so we can dance”, Chrissy interjects

Waverly nods her head watching Chrissy head towards the living room. Nicole touches Waverly’s arm to get her attention, “Meet me upstairs by the bathroom a little before midnight, okay?”, Nicole says, letting her fingers gently stroke Waverly’s arms

“I’ll see you then”, Waverly replies, trying to ignore the aching in her chest at the thought of not spending time with Nicole during the party

Nicole gives her one last smile, before making her way towards Wynonna and Doc who were sitting in the back corner of the room.

Waverly finds Chrissy easily dancing, with her long blonde hair bouncing in a ponytail. Chrissy smiles lifting her drink to Waverly’s, “Cheers”, Chrissy says tapping her solo cup and Waverly’s beer together

The music seems to get louder as the night goes on, more people shoving into the small space of the living room to dance. Waverly tries her hardest to keep her eyes from wandering around the room to look for Nicole

“You seem distracted”, Chrissy questions, moving closer to Waverly as they dance

Waverly shakes her head, “No, I’m fine”

Chrissy doesn’t push the topic, smiling at Waverly, before pulling her through the crowd to get another drink. Waverly’s heart sinks, when she sees Nicole talking to a girl she’s never seen before, the girl is too close to Nicole for Waverly’s liking

She feels her heart clench, but then Nicole turns away from the girl, giving Waverly a wide smile when their eyes meet

“Fancy seeing you here”, Chrissy speaks up, eyes narrowing in on Nicole

Nicole’s eyes move from Waverly to Chrissy, “Uh, just getting a drink”, Nicole says motioning to the beer in her hand

“Who's your friend?”, Chrissy questions

Waverly elbows Chrissy in the side to get her attention ,“Chrissy, let Nicole be”

Nicole hold her hands up in defense, “I don’t know her, she just asked me to open her beer”

The sounds of cheers broke the conversation up, “Five minutes till midnight”, someone yells throughout the house

Chrissy breaks eye contact with Nicole turning towards Waverly, “I’m going to kiss Perry at midnight, will you be okay here?”, Chrissy asks

“Yeah, of course”, Waverly says, placing a hand on Chrissy’s wrist, “Go get him”

Chrissy brings Waverly in for a short hug, then throwing Nicole another look, before searching for Perry

Nicole speaks once Chrissy is no longer in sight, “You want to go?”

Waverly nods, letting Nicole guide her through the house, keeping her hand tightly in Nicole’s

Nicole walks through the long hallway till they reach a door at the end of the hall

“We can sit on the roof in this room”, Nicole says moving towards the window

Nicole grabs a few blankets she finds on the bed, laying them down along the roofs edge, Nicole carefully crawls through the window onto the rough

Nicole reaches her hand back through the window, grabbing onto Waverly’s hands, “Watch your head”

Waverly ducks through the window, crawling onto the pile of blankets

“Fifty Seconds”, someone calls from inside the house, everyone starts the countdown till midnight

Nicole moves closer to Waverly, hand moving to rest on Waverly’s cheek, “You okay?”

Waverly smiles, pressing a kiss to Nicole’s lips

“Waves, it’s not midnight yet”, Nicole whines, trying to pull back from Waverly

Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck pulling her in for another kiss, “I don’t care”

“Thirty Seconds”, another person calls

Nicole’s hand strokes at Waverly’s cheek as they continue to kiss, “Wait”, Nicole says pulling back from this kiss

“What’s wrong?, Waverly questions, as her eyes scan Nicole’s face

Nicole runs her tongue over her bottom lip, “That girl in the kitchen, I wasn’t trying to do anything with her”

“Twenty Seconds”, a group of people scream from the hallway

“You know, I said you could see other people”, Waverly says, ignoring the bitter feeling in her chest at the thought of Nicole and another girl

Nicole nods her head, “I know, but I’d be honest with you, I mean if there was someone else”

Waverly smiles, “Okay, thank you”

“Fifteen seconds”, a person yells from the house across from the Jones’s

“But there isn’t, at least right now. Just you”, Nicole says smirking slightly

Waverly’s heart races slightly, “Does that mean I’m better than the rest”, Waverly asks

“Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six”, the entire house cheers

Something shifts in Nicole’s face, before a smirk plays on her lips, “You have no idea”

“Five, Four, Three”, more cheers break out

Waverly pulls Nicole closer again, tangling her hands in Nicole’s hair, “Kiss me”, Waverly whispers against Nicole’s lips

“Two, One, Happy New Year”, a wave of screams floods the streets and the Jones’s house, but Waverly can’t hear them over the pounding of her own heart

Nicole pushes her tongue into Waverly’s mouth, letting it brush against Waverly’s

Nicole moves her hand off Waverly’s cheek to wrap around her waist, stroking at the bare skin below her crop top

Waverly gasps, at the feeling of Nicole’s cold fingers on her bare skin

“So about that after party?”, Nicole says pulling back from Waverlys lips

Waverly tightens her hands in Nicole’s hair, “Lets go”

Nicole helps Waverly crawl back into the room, quickly pressing another kiss to Waverly’s lips before exiting the room

“What should we tell Wynonna?”, Waverly asks as they get to the stairs

“She’s going to Docs, but i’ll tell her you weren’t feeling good”, Nicole says holding onto Waverly’s wrist as they head down the stairs

Nicole and Waverly make their way through the crowd of people, looking around to find Wynonna

“Waves”, Chrissy voice calls from behind her

Nicole drops her hold on Waverly’s wrist ,“I think I see Wynonna, I’ll be right back”, Nicole winks before heading towards Wynonna

“Waves”, Chrissy calls once more, Waverly turns to see Chrissy smiling widely at her

Chrissy pulls her in for a hug, “Happy New Year”, Chrissy squeals into her ear

“Happy New Year”, Waverly says hugging Chrissy back, “Did you get your midnight kiss?”, Waverly asks

Chrissy lets Waverly back out of the embrace, “I sure did”, Chrissy grins widely

“I’m so happy for you”, Waverly replies

Chrissy looks around the room, “Did you kiss anybody?”

Waverly’s cheek reden, “Uh no”, she stutters out

“Waves you ready?”, the sound of Nicole’s voice makes Waverly turn her head around

“One second”, Waverly says before turning back to Chrissy

Chrissy is chewing on her lip wearing a small smirk on her face, “I’ll see you later?”

Waverly nods, watching Chrissy’s eyes fall on Nicole and then back to Waverly

“Nicole, make sure you take care of her”, Chrissy says

Nicole smiles, “Of course”

Chrissy gives Waverly a small wave, before finding her way through the kitchen

“Was that weird?”, Nicole asks as they exit the house

Waverly panics, but responds quickly, “Chrissy is weird, I don’t think it was weird”

Nicole sighs, reaching out to interlace her hand with Waverly’s. The walk back to Nicole’s house is quick, Waverly holds onto Nicole’s hand the entire time

Once Nicole pushes open the front door, Nicole immediately presses Waverly into the door, closing loudly behind her

“Finally”, Nicole whispers as she rests her forehead against Waverly’s

Waverly moans as Nicole’s lips fall to her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses along both sides of her neck. Waverly feels Nicole’s teeth sink into the skin surley leaving purple bruises scattered on her neck

“Off”, Waverly says tugging at the bottom of Nicole’s shirt

Nicole grabs at Waverly’s hands, pinning them against the door, “Patience”

Waverly’s eyes flutter shut as Nicole leans down to kiss her, the kiss is sloppy, all tongue and teeth

Nicole drops Waverly’s hands, quickly running her hands to underside of Waverly’s thighs, “Can I?”, Nicole asks sweetly

“Please”, Waverly says, wrapping her arms tightly around Nicole’s neck as Nicole lifts her up, wrapping Waverly’s legs around her waist

Waverly lets her lips nip at Nicole’s neck, as she carries her up the stairs, towards Nicole’s bedroom

“That’s very distracting”, Nicole groans, once they get into Nicole’s room

Waverly smirks against Nicole’s neck, sucking lightly at her skin. Nicole presses Waverly against the wall, still holding her in her arms

Nicole nudges Waverly’s face away from her neck, trying to connect their lips

“Bed”, Waverly mumbles against Nicole’s lips, letting her teeth slowly bite down on Nicole’s lower lip

Nicole places Waverly down gently on the bed, immediately tossing her shirt off, before climbing on top of Waverly

Waverly lets her legs fall open, so Nicole can lay between them, Waverly’s hands wander from Nicole’s back down the smooth skin of her back

“Do you want your shirt off?”, Nicole asks, hands running softly against the exposed skin on Waverlys abdomen

Waverly doesn’t respond, but instead pulls the top over her head throwing it on the floor

“Fuck Waves”, Nicole says eyes falling on to Waverly’s black lace bra

Waverly smirks pulling Nicole down for another kiss, letting their tongues roam each other’s mouths

Nicole’s hands stay firm on Waverly’s hips, as her thigh starts to rock against Waverly’s center

Waverly moans softly, grabbing at Nicole’s hands, “Touch me”

Nicole chuckles, “I am”

Waverly’s eyes roll back as a particular push of Nicole’s thigh hits Waverly’s center

“Don’t tease me”, Waverly says voice stern, pulling Nicole’s hands off her hips, and placing them on her breasts

Nicole’s eyes lock with Waverly’s as she squeezes Waverly’s breasts in her hands

Waverly moans loudly, lifting her hips to meet the thrust of Nicole’s thigh. Nicole’s lips press kisses from her collarbone down to top of Waverly's breast, letting her tongue glide across the skin

“Nicole”, Waverly gasps, trying to get Nicole’s attention

Nicole lifts her head from Waverly’s chest, “What’s wrong?”, Nicole asks

Waverly shakes her head, “I want to take this off”, Waverly motions to her bra

Nicole’s eyes widen, “Are you sure?”

“I really want to”, Waverly says nervously

Nicole leans down pressing a soft kiss to Waverlys forehead, “Okay, do you want me to take mine off too?”

Waverly nods, “If that’s okay with you?”

“Of course”, Nicole smiles

Waverly feels her chest tighten as Nicole’s hands palm at her breasts once more, knowing Nicole will be touching her bare chest soon

“I’ll go slow”, Nicole says kissing Waverly again

Waverly gets lost in the feeling of kissing Nicole, she doesn’t realize Nicole’s hands sliding behind her, reaching to unhook her bra

“You still okay?”, Nicole asks, before completely unhooking the bra

Waverly nods, “I trust you”

Nicole slowly unclips the bra, letting it rest against Waverly’s chest. Nicole slowly lets her hand run across the top of Waverly’s shoulder to the first strap

Waverly tangles a hand in Nicole’s hair, scratching lightly at Nicole’s scalp

Nicole pulls the fist strap all the way down, than the next one. Letting the fabric of the bra still cover Waverly’s chest.

“I’m going to take it off, just tell me if you want me to stop”, Nicole says, pulling the bra off Waverly’s chest

Waverly closes her eyes, listening to the rapid beating of her heart

Nicole runs a finger from Waverly’s collarbone, down to the top of her now bare breast, “Wave, look at me”

Waverly’s eyes open, looking up at Nicole. Nicole’s cheeks are flushed, and her hair falling wildly all over her face.

“You’re beautiful”, Nicole says, running a finger gently down the top Waverly’s breast

Waverly feels the tips of her ears burn, “Kiss me?”, Waverly asks

Nicole doesn’t give her an answer, she just leans down capturing Waverly’s lips in between hers. Nicole’s hands cup Waverly’s breast fully as they kiss

Waverly gasps into Nicole’s mouth, as Nicole lets her thumb run over Waverly’s harden nipple. Nicole smirks against her lips, “You like that, baby?”

Waverly’s voice seems to be caught in her throat, only able to muster a head nod as Nicole pinches slightly at her breast

“I really like that”, Waverly pants, as she digs her hands into the skin on Nicole’s back

Nicole lets her fingers tug gently at Waverly’s nipple, Waverly’s hips buck on instinct trying to release some of the tension in her lower stomach

Nicole’s mouth presses one last kiss to Waverly’s lips before moving down her neck, then her collarbone. Nicole’s chest is pressing into her lower stomach as she moves her lips to the top of Waverly’s breasts

“This feels good too”, Nicole says lowering her lips onto Waverly’s breast kissing the skin gently

Waverly moves her hands to Nicole’s head holding her close against her chest. Nicole’s mouth takes Waverly’s nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly. Waverly’s head feels light headed, at the warmth of Nicole’s mouth around her breast

Waverly lets one of her hands drop to the clasp of Nicole’s bra, tugging at the clasp, “Take this off”

Nicole takes her mouth off Waverly’s breast, reaching around to unclip her own bra, slowly letting it fall

Waverly’s jaw drops at the sight of Nicole’s bare chest.

Nicole smiles nervously at Waverly, “You okay?”

Waverly’s throat feels dry, her eyes move back up to Nicole’s eyes, “Yes”, Waverly breathes out

Nicole leans down to kiss Waverly, letting their bare chests touch

“Oh”, Waverly sighs at the feeling, she can feel Nicole smile against her lips

Nicole rocks her thigh faster against Waverly’s center Waverly reaches to Nicole’s collarbones moving her hands down to the top of her chest

“Can I touch you?”, Waverly asks quietly

Nicole takes Waverly’s hands, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, then putting Waverly’s hands over her breasts

Waverly’s hands shake slightly, but Nicole eyes flutter at the touch, and Waverly is determined to make Nicole feel good too

Waverly squeezes softly, letting her hands get used to the feeling of Nicole’s breasts in her hands.

Nicole whimpers at the touch, “Waverly”

Waverly thinks her name sounds the prettiest coming out of Nicole’s mouth

Nicole reaches down placing a steady hand on Waverly’s stomach. Waverly keeps her hands in place on Nicole’s breasts, suddenly nervous about what to do next

Nicole seems to notices Waverly’s hesitation, “Here, I'll show you”

Waverly nods, letting Nicole move her hands where she wanted them

“Okay, so it’s good when you did what you did”, Nicole says squeezing Waverly’s hands over her breasts

Nicole takes a deep breath before continuing, “But try this”, Nicole takes Waverly’s thumb and pointer finger, placing it on her nipple. Waverly feels it harden when she punches lightly

“Just like that”, Nicole says with a shaky breath

Waverly keeps pinching and squeezing at Nicole’s breasts, making sure to move her hand between both of them.

“Baby”, Nicole whines after a few minutes of Waverly just exploring Nicole’s breasts

Waverly pauses her movements, “Yeah?”

“I think we need to stop”, Nicole says

“Oh, I’m sorry did I do something wrong?“, Waverly panics moving her hands off Nicole

Nicole laughs, giving Waverly a wide smile, “You were doing everything right, I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to stop”

Waverly’s cheeks burn, “Oh”

“I just don’t want to do anything, you aren’t ready for”, Nicole says, as she moves to lay beside Waverly  
“I appreciate that”, Waverly says nervously, crossing her arms over her chest

Nicole places a hand on Waverly’s forearm, “There’s no need to be embarrassed, okay?”

“But I feel like I’m being selfish”, Waverly replies, turning her head to look at Nicole

Nicole shakes her head, moving closer to Waverly, “This is about you Waves”

Nicole leans in pressing a kiss to Waverly’s lips

“I have been thinking of something, we could try”, Waverly says against Nicole’s lips

Nicole connects their lips again, biting at Waverly’s lower lip, “Tell me”

Nicole moves Waverly’s hands off her chest, running a single finger down her chest

Waverly inhales sharply, when Nicole’s finger makes contact with her stomach, “We could touch ourselves, like next to each other”

“Fuck Waves”, Nicole says pausing her movements

“I mean we don’t have to do that”, Waverly quickly interjects

Nicole shakes her head, continuing her motion, letting her finger run back up Waverly’s stomach to her breast, “Thinking about doing that is really hot”

“I want you to feel good, and I want to try”, Waverly gasps out, when Nicole’s lips wrap around her nipple

Nicole mumbles into Waverly’s breast, “Whatever you want baby”

“Whatever I want?”, Waverly response, tanging her hand in Nicole’s hair

“Of course baby”, Nicole says smirking into Waverly’s chest

Waverly has wanted many things in life, but nothing more than Nicole Haught in her bed kissing her sensless and calling her baby


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! the slow burn sexiness continues in this chapter and of course some fluff (enjoy the fluff while it it lasts lol), anyway, thank you all for reading and leaving comments, it means a lot to me :)
> 
> follow my twitter : @gayygabby

_“In my imagination you’re waiting, lying on your side, with your hands between your thighs”_

  
Wynonna flops down on Waverly’s bed, “It’s only the first day back and I want another break”, Wynonna groans into the pillow

Waverly turns in her chair, looking over to Wynonna, “You know graduation is soon”

Wynonna holds up a single finger, waving it in the air, “We are not talking about this”

“Come on Wy, what are you going to do after graduation?”, Waverly asks

Wynonna shakes her head, “I’m ignoring it, until I can’t anymore”

“You can’t just ignore your problems”, Waverly says turning back towards her textbook

Wynonna scoffs, “Of course you can, I do it all the time”

Waverly tries to concentrate on her studying, but, Wynonna starts humming something off key behind her

“Wy, I love you. But why are you interrupting my study time”, Waverly says over her shoulder

Wynonna sits up, “That sentence was gross, anyway just wanted to have some sister bonding time”

“Wy, I know that means you need something from me”, Waverly sighs

Wynonna gasps, “It doesn’t, I always love hanging out with you”

Waverly turns in her chair, raising her eyebrows at Wynonna

Wynonna rolls her eyes, “Okay, so maybe I need a small favor”

“What is it?”, Waverly asks

Wynonna bats her eyelashes, “So I need you to be out of the house on Friday night?”

Waverly face contorts in confusion, “Why?”

“Well, it’s Doc’s birthday and you know how strict his parents are about us having sex”, Wynonna says

Waverly puts her hands over her ears, “Okay, I’ve heard enough”

“And I know Chrissy is going to be at some nerd retreat this weekend, because she wouldn’t shut up about it on the ride to school this morning”, Wynonna laughs

“It’s not a nerd retreat”, Waverly mumbles

Wynonna shrugs, “Anyway, I already asked Nicole if you could stay over there”

Waverly’s eyes widen, “You did what”

“She said it was cool”, Wynonna says giving Waverly a weird look, “I mean for being such a nerd, I’m surprised she likes to hangout with you”, Wynonna continues

Waverly’s cheeks burn, “Whatever, if that’s all you need. Please leave me to studying”, Waverly says

“Thanks baby girl, you’re the best”, Wynonna hops off her bed pressing a kiss to Waverlys cheek

Waverly tries to focus her attention back her studying, but her mind keeps going back to Nicole. Waverly hadn't been able to be alone with Nicole since New Year’s.

It had only been a few days since then, but her body seemed to crave Nicole’s presence even more now

Waverly couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to what she had suggested Nicole.

Touching themselves, next to each other

Waverly instinctively squeezed her thighs together at the thought

“Christ”, Waverly mumbles, opening her book again trying to distract herself

Waverly let her eyes roam over the page, but her mind was still on Nicole.

Waverly thought about her warm skin underneath her fingertips, Nicole’s soft lips leaving kisses on her neck, and her strong hands roaming Waverly’s body

The ache between Waverly’s legs seemed to grow as her mind wondered further into her thoughts about Nicole

Waverly runs a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. She wonders if Nicole ever thinks about her like this

An idea runs through her mind, wondering if she could make Nicole feel the way she’s feeling, without being near each other

Waverly quickly locks her door, turning the lock as quietly as she can

She tosses her shirt off, looking down at her tan t-shirt bra

“That’s not going to do it”, Waverly says to herself, moving to look through her bra drawer

She’s able to find a red lace push up bra in the very back of her drawer, Wynonna has given it to her as a gift.

“One day you’ll need this”, Wynonna had said smiling as Waverly held the bra nervously in her hand

Waverly laughs at the memory, and Wynonna definitely would kill her if she ever found out Waverly was using the bra to turn her best friend on

Waverly stripped out of her t-shirt bra, and into the red lace one. She took a moment to look over herself in the mirror fixing her hair, making sure it fell in the right places

“Okay, you can do this”, Waverly breathes out, picking up her phone and moving towards her standing mirror

Waverly clicked on the camera app, watching as her whole body came into view. Waverly turned the camera sideways, tilting the camera to only get a view of her bare stomach and breasts

Waverly pushes out her chest slightly, trying to get the best angles for the photo. She took a few making sure her face was for sure not in them

Not that she didn’t trust Nicole, but she didn’t need anyone accidentally seeing them

She cropped the pictures, adding a color filter onto them. Waverly looked over them once more, before pulling up Nicole’s message thread

Waverly decided to send a simple caption under the photos, taking a deep breath and sending the images and quickly turning her phone over

Waverly could hear the pounding in her heart, and feel the pounding between her legs. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed still till she heard her phone ding

She quickly flipped her phone over, inhaling sharply when she saw Nicole’s name flash on the screen

Waverly slide open the messages from Nicole,

Nicole Haught: Oh my god Waverly

Nicole Haught: Fuck

Nicole Haught: Wow

Waverly’s ears burn, as she reads over Nicole’s texts

Nicole’s contact picture fills the whole screen, before Waverly has a chance to respond

Waverly’s finger hovers over the accept button for a moment, before taping it lightly, putting the phone to her ear quickly

“Waverly”, Nicole’s husks into the phone

“Nicole”, Waverly breathes out in response

Waverly moves to lay across her bed

“Those pictures”, Nicole says pausing for a moment, “You knew what that was going to do to me”, Nicole finishes

Waverly swallows, trying to wet her dry throat, “I was thinking about you”

Nicole breathes out harshly into the phone, “What were you think about”

“I was thinking about kissing you”, Waverly says nervously

Nicole hums, “What else?”

“I’ve been thinking about what I said on New Years, about touching ourselves”, Waverly whispers

Waverly hears Nicole let out a soft moan, “It hasn’t left my mind since you suggested it”

“You think about me, or I mean what we do?”, Waverly stutters out

Nicole laughs slightly, “Waverly Earp, it’s hard to get you off my mind”

Waverly feels her heart race, “Really?”

“When you make me feel that good, it’s not something I can easily forget ”, Nicole says, voice changing slightly

Waverly squirms on her bed at the sound of Nicole’s voice dropping lower, “I don’t think I can wait till friday to see you”, Waverly whimpers

“Who says we have to wait?”, Nicole replies

Waverly pushes her thighs together trying to loosen the pressure in her lower stomach

“What do you mean?”, Waverly asks, chewing on her lower lip

Nicole quickly ends the call, before calling Waverly back through facetime

Waverly fumbles with her phone before hitting the accept button

Nicole’s face pops up on the screen, a small smile on her lips

“Hey Waves”, Nicole’s smile turns to a smirk

Waverly feels the tightens in her stomach twist even more, “Hi”

Nicole tilts her head, eyes meeting Waverly’s through the screen, “Ms. Earp, I think we should continue our conversation about that photo, don’t you?”, Nicole asks in a playful tone

Waverly can only nod her head in agreement, not trusting her voice

“If you don’t want to that’s okay?”, Nicole says, her voice suddenly filled with concern

Waverly shakes her head, “No, I want to do this or whatever we are going to do”

Nicole gives her a reassuring smile, before continuing, “I think we should get a little more comfortable”

Waverly furrows her eyebrows, not understanding what Nicole meant. Her eyes widen when she sees Nicole hold the phone in one hand, taking off her shirt with the other. Nicole had decided to go braless and Waverly couldn’t help the small whimper that left her lips at the sight of Nicole’s naked chest

“You like what you see?”, Nicole husks through the phone

Waverly nodded, reaching down to pull off her shirt as well. Waverly had kept the red bra on and Nicole’s eyes darted to her chest  
“Fuck”, Nicole sighs

Waverly feels warmth go straight towards her center at Nicole’s voice

“I didn’t know if this was your thing?”, Waverly says nervously motioning to her red lace bra

Nicole laughs slightly, “Baby, that’s everybody’s thing”

Waverly watches Nicole’s eyes shift from her chest back up to her eyes

“I wish I was with you right now”, Nicole says, moving to lay comfortably in her bed

Waverly’s heart skips a beat

Waverly feels confidence rushing through her, “What would you do if you were here?”

Nicole swallows roughly, “I would kiss you, like really kiss you”, Nicole pauses for a moment, “Then I’d start kissing down your neck, I know you like it when I bite slightly”, Waverly’s center aches, almost painfully as Nicole continues to talk , “I’d move to kiss your skin right above your bra, maybe letting my hand squeeze at your chest”

Waverly watches Nicole’s eyes flutter shut as her own hand trails from her neck down to her breasts, “Nic”, Waverly breaths out as she watches Nicole touch herself

“Yeah”, Nicole whispers, eyes still closed

“Tell me what to do”, Waverly sees Nicole’s open at her statement

Nicole watches Waverly for a moment, “I want you to unhook your bra”, Nicole says

Waverly quickly unhooks her bra letting it fall off her chest

“Now, I want you to let your hands touch all over your chest”, Nicole commands, Waverly’s hands immediately fall to her chest, palming at her breasts

Waverly tries to keep her eyes open to watch Nicole as she follows Waverly’s movements. Waverly watches as Nicole pinches at her nipples, and her back arches off the bed

“Nicole, I need you”, Waverly moans, trying to keep as quiet as she can

Nicole’s eyes fall to Waverly’s, “I know baby”

Waverly’s hands start moving towards her pants, sliding down under the material, over top of her underwear

“Waverly, what are you doing?”, Nicole says, as her chest heaves up and down

Waverly lets her fingers press into her covered center, she gasps at the wetness covering her underwear, “I need”

“It’s okay, go ahead”, Nicole coos, Waverly watches as one of Nicole’s hands disappears down the front of her body  
  
“Is this going to ruin it? Like when I see you on Friday?”, Waverly asks, her hand stilling on her covered center

Nicole shakes her head, “This is just a warm up”, Nicole pauses, “Nothing will compare to having you lay next to me with your hand in between your legs”

Waverly gasps at Nicole’s words, letting her hand start to stroke up and down her underwear.

“Just like that”, Nicole says, as Waverly lets her body rock into her hand

Waverly lets her fingers press slightly into her center

“Nicole”, Waverly moans as she moves her fingers faster against her soaked underwear

Waverly’s eyes never leave Nicole’s, watching as her mouth falls open and head falling back. Nicole’s hand is moving quickly in her pants and Waverly thinks her heart might explode at the sight

“Waverly, I’m going to come”, Nicole gasps, moving her hand faster

Waverly groans, rubbing her hand harder against her center, “Me too”

Nicole comes first, placing a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her cry. Waverly follows, biting on her lower lip trying to keep quiet.

Waverly’s body shakes slightly as the after waves go through her. Nicole’s eyes are still screwed shut as her body falls back against the bed

“Wow”, Nicole mumbles, opening her eyes slightly

Waverly lets a nervous chuckle leave her lips, “I guess you really liked those pictures?”

Nicole smirks back at Waverly, “You could say that”

Waverly wishes she could kiss the stupid smirk off Nicole’s face

“Friday can’t come soon enough”, Waverly smiles softly at Nicole

“Only a few more days, I can’t wait to spend time. Especially alone time”, Nicole wiggles her eyebrows

“Nicole Haught, only hanging out with me to get into my pants”, Waverly says jokingly, but deep down knowing it was a bit of a insecure moment

Nicole sits up, picking up her shirt and tossing it over her head, “Waverly, you know that’s not it”

Waverly’s stomach fills with butterflies

“I’m your friend first okay? I like hanging out with you”, Nicole says, and Waverly feels the butterflies turn into something much darker at the word friend leaving Nicole’s mouth

Waverly nods her head, giving Nicole a smile, “You’re too sweet”

“I’m being honest, I like you a lot”, Nicole says, Waverly tries to stop the fluttering in her stomach

“I like you too”, Waverly whispers, letting a smile tug at her lips

Nicole’s eyes flick around her room, “It’s late, I should probably let you go”

“Yeah, I’m going to try and study some more”, Waverly replies, reaching down to grab her shirt

Nicole gives her a smile, “Always the smart one”

“Hopefully I see you around before friday”, Waverly says nervously

“Me too Waves, have a good rest of your night”, Nicole smiles one last time before exiting the call

Waverly stares quietly up at her ceiling, wishing Nicole was laying beside her

“Fuck”, Waverly groans to herself putting her hands over her face

She definitely shouldn’t be feeling these things for Nicole. Nicole was strictly a friend who was helping her out.

And that’s what friends do

But friends don’t kiss each the way Nicole kisses Waverly

That keeps Waverly a little bit hopeful, that maybe Nicole would see her than just a sex buddy

“Stop”, Waverly mumbles trying to stop herself from getting her hopes up

She needed to remember the rules, the ones she had agreed, especially the last one

Nicole voice replays in her head, “And the most important rule of them all, don’t fall in love with me”

Waverly flips over smashing her face into her pillow trying to ignore the images of Nicole flashing through her mind

~

Waverly literally runs into Nicole the next day at school. Waverly was looking over her science notes, that she hadn’t looked over the night before, because her mind wouldn’t let her think about anything other than Nicole

She’s was already running late for class because she forget to set an alarm, and was rushing to her class

Waverly fell backwards as she hit another body, her notes flying all over the hallway, “Shit, I’m sorry. I should have been looking up”, Waverly says panicking that the person she hit was going to yell at her

“Waves”, Nicole laughs, Waverly's eyes shoot up to see Nicole standing above her laughing slightly

“Oh”, Waverly’s cheeks blushed and ears burned at the sight of Nicole

Nicole leaned down helping to collect Waverly’s notes off the ground, “Here let me help you”

Nicole puts out a hand, Waverly looks from Nicole’s hand up to her eyes. Nicole nods her head and Waverly takes Nicole’s hand

Waverly hates the way her body heats up at the feeling of Nicole’s hand holding hers. Nicole helps Waverly to her feet, letting her hand linger on Waverlys

“This is kinda a cliche, don’t you think?”, Nicole says with a small smirk

“What do you mean?”, Waverly asks a bit confused

Nicole’s smile gets bigger, “You know the nerd running into the super cool guy, dropping her notes all over, then the super cool guy helps her clean up and they touch hands”

Waverly shakes her head, reaching out to slap Nicole’s shoulder, “You are the worst”

Nicole’s smile shows off her deep dimples, and Waverly isn’t sure if she wants to push Nicole up against the lockers and kiss her hard or slap her on the shoulder again

“You have to admit I’m right about the scenario, I’ve seen it in like a million romantic comedies”, Nicole says shrugging her shoulders

Waverly chuckles, “I think you just got promoted to the nerd, for watching romantic comedies”

“Waverly Earp, take that back”, Nicole replies taking a step closer to Waverly

“No”, Waverly says shaking her head

Nicole backs Waverly up till her back hits the lockers behind her. Waverly’s breath catches in her throat.

Nicole eyes move from Waverlys eyes to her lips, “I said take it back”, Nicole whispers

“Make me”, Waverly responses, as her heart races at the proximity of Nicole’s face to hers

Nicole leans closer, their lips are nearly touching

A door slams from somewhere down the hall and Nicole jumps back from Waverly, her eyes scanning the hallway

“I’ll remember that”, Nicole says tapping her forehead, giving Waverly a smile before turning to head down the hallway

Waverly lets her back rest against the lockers for a moment before she takes a deep breath and moves quickly towards class

Her mind still running wild about what Nicole would have done if that door wouldn’t have slammed  
~

Waverly hasn’t seen Nicole since she bumped into her in the hallway.

When Nicole texts her on friday letting her know she was coming to pick her up, her nerves were at an all time high

  
Waverly looked over her outfit for the millionth time, making sure it looked good. She decided on wearing the red bra underneath her shirt, knowing Nicole would definitely like that

Nicole’s car pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, Waverly quickly made her way outside into Nicole’s car

“Hey Waves”, Nicole says as Waverly gets situated in the car

“Hey”, Waverly says nervously, picking at her fingernails

Nicole turns to her, putting her hands on top of Waverly’s, “Why are you nervous?”

Waverly swallows roughly, “I just kinda realized what I did the other day, and I feel like I definitely don’t have that type of confidence right now”

Nicole lets her thumb run across the back of Waverly’s hand, “It’s okay to be nervous, but I’ll take care of you”

Waverly feels her nerves subside slightly, “I trust you”

Nicole smiles, keeping her hand on Waverly’s, “Good”

The ride to Nicole’s house is relatively quiet, soft music fills the silence

Once they arrive at Nicole’s house, Nicole tells her to let herself in and head to her room. Nicole said she had to make a phone call quickly

Waverly knows her way to Nicole’s room, letting herself walk through the house till she reaches Nicole’s room

Waverly sits down on Nicole’s bed, looking around the now familiar room.

Nicole walks into the room a few minutes later, her face pinched tightly

Waverly stands up moving towards Nicole, “Are you okay?”, Waverly asks

Nicole runs a hand through her hair, “My parents just called, they’re coming home next week”

Waverly reaches for Nicole’s hands, “I’m sorry”  
m  
Nicole gives Waverly a small smile, “Thank you, but let’s forget about that for tonight”

Waverly’s stomach twists, “I think that’s a good idea”

Nicole drops Waverly’s hand, taking a step closer to Waverly, putting her hand on her hip

“Remember I’ll take care of you”, Nicole whispers, leaning in to rest her forehead against Waverly’s

Waverly leans up to connect their lips, unable to keep their lips apart any longer

Nicole pulls Waverly closer by her hips, letting her hands fall to the small of Waverly’s back. Waverly pushes her tongue through Nicole’s parted lips. Nicole moans into the kissing, sucking on Waverly’s tongue slightly

Waverly’s hands move to tangle in Nicole’s hair, pulling slightly to keep her in place as they kiss

Nicole pulls back first, moving to kiss across Waverly’s cheek and then down her neck

“Can we lay down?”, Waverly moans as Nicole’s lips attach to her neck

Nicole nods, connecting their lips again as they walk backwards towards Nicole’s bed

Waverly’s back hits the bed, as Nicole climbs on top of her

Nicole’s lips are still moving against Waverly, as Nicole’s hands wander to the bottom of Waverly’s shirt

“Can I?”, Nicole asks curling her hand into the bottom of Waverly’s shirt

Waverly nods her head, putting her hand on top of Nicole’s, helping her lift her shirt off

Nicole’s eyes fall to Waverly’s chest, eyes roaming the red lace covering Waverly’s breasts

“Fuck”, Nicole says, eyes still locked on Waverly’s chest, “This is even better in real life”, Nicole continues

Waverly smiles nervously, “I hope you would like it”

Nicole breaks her gaze off of Waverly’s chest, moving her eyes up to Waverly’s

“I love”, Nicole smirks leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Waverly’s breasts

Waverly sighs into the contact, letting her hand rest on Nicole’s shoulder

Nicole kisses and nips the exposed skin, placing her hand on top of the lace fabric and squeezing softly

“Nicole”, Waverly moans as Nicole’s hand continues to palm at Waverly’s breast

Nicole pinches her harden nipple through the fabric, making Waverly's hips push up for some contact

“You need something baby?”, Nicole says, eyes casting up at Waverly

Waverly reaches around trying to unhook her own bra, but Nicole’s hands stop hers

“Use your words sweetheart”, Nicole husks hovering her lips over Waverly’s

“I need you to touch me”, Waverly says, pushing Nicole’s hand to unhook her bra

Nicole moves her hands to undo the bra, tossing it on the floor once it’s unhooked

Nicole’s hands are immediately on Waverly’s breasts

“So beautiful”, Nicole mumbles as she leans down to take Waverly’s nipple into her mouth

Waverly’s center is pounding between her legs, hips canting up trying to bump against Nicole’s thigh

Waverly’s hands move rapidly all over Nicole, pulling at her shirt

“I need to feel you”, Waverly says, letting her hands slide under Nicole’s shirt

Nicole pulls her mouth away from Waverly’s breast, reaching to take off her shirt tossing it to the side, then her bra

Waverly quickly pushes Nicole off her, causing her to fall next to her

“Waverly, what the hell”, Nicole says, Waverly places a finger to Nicole’s lips, before climbing on top of her

“I want to be on top”, Waverly replies, reaching out to touch Nicole’s chest

Nicole moans as Waverly's fingers brush across her breasts, stopping to roll her nipples between her fingers

Waverly leans down taking the unoccupied breast into her mouth, keeping her other hand busy on Nicole’s other breast

Nicole’s hand is tangled in Waverly's hair, holding her close against her chest

Waverly continues to suck and squeeze Nicole’s breast until Nicole’s voice breaks her concentration

“Baby”, Nicole moans, pulling at her hair

Waverly moves off Nicole’s breast, “What’s wrong?”

Nicole smiles, running a hand down the side of Waverly’s face, “Nothing, I just think it’s time”

Waverly blushes, “Yes”

Nicole moves to kiss Waverly again, “Here lay next to me”, Nicole says once she pulls back from Waverly’s lips

Waverly moves off Nicole, laying down next to her

Nicole unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down her legs, and kicking them off the bed. Waverly’s eyes widen at seeing Nicole naked from the waist up, and only underwear covering her

“You okay?”, Nicole asks turning her head to look at Waverly

“I didn’t know seeing you in underwear would turn me on this much”, Waverly says nervously

Nicole laughs, “You’re too cute”

Waverly realizes she should take off her pants as well, quickly slipping them down her legs

Waverly could feel her heart beating harshly in her chest

“Breathe”, Nicole says beside her, placing a hand on Waverlys bare thigh

Waverly gasps at the touch, feeling her body heat up even more

Nicole’s fingertips run from the outside of her thigh to the inside, sliding dangerously close to Waverly’s underwear

Waverly watches as Nicole’s other hand starts running up down her own stomach. Waverly moves her one hand on to Nicole’s thigh

Nicole’s turns towards Waverly leaning closer to connect their lips

Nicole’s hands continues to rub along Waverly’s thigh, and Waverly’s hand does the same

“Waves”, Nicole moans resting her head back on the pillow

Waverly looks over to Nicole, who has her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, “Yeah”, Waverly says

Nicole looks over to Waverly, as she slowly drags her own hand to the top of her underwear

Waverly watches as Nicole pulls the sides of underwear down. Waverly swears she stops breathing when she sees Nicole completely bare for the first time

“Oh my god”, Waverly breathes out at the sight of light red hairs covering Nicole’s center

“Are you okay?”, Nicole questions

Waverly nods her head, “Should I take my underwear off?”, Waverly asks nervously

“Do whatever you’re comfortable with”, Nicole says, keeping her hand flat on Waverly’s thigh

Waverly let’s her own hand move from her side down to the sides of her underwear. Waverly feels Nicole’s eyes on her as she slowly peels her underwear off

Nicole whimpers beside her, and Waverly looks over to see Nicole’s hand running up and down her center

Waverly’s center pounds as she watches Nicole’s hand run along herself

“Nicole”, Waverly whispers out

“Yes”, Nicole gasps as her fingers keep moving against herself

“I don’t know what to do”, Waverly says, watching as Nicole hand stops moving

Nicole turns to her with flushed cheeks, “Follow what I do, then figure out what you like”

Waverly nods her head, turning her attention back to Nicole’s hand  
Nicole’s fingers continue to run up and down her center, and Waverly slowly lowers her fingers down as well

Waverly groans at the amount of wetness she feels as soon as she touches herself

“Is that good?”, Waverly asks, as she continues to move her fingers in the same motion as Nicole

Nicole’s eyes trail down Waverly’s fingers, “You’re so wet baby”, Nicole moans as she moves her fingers faster against herself

Waverly lets out a loud whimper as her finger bumps roughly into her clit

“That’s it baby”, Nicole says urging her on

Waverly watches as Nicole’s fingers disappear inside herself

“You don’t have to go inside”, Nicole whispers as she pushes her fingers in and out of her center

Waverly digs her nails into the flesh of Nicole’s thigh, letting her other hand continue to stroke up and down

“I need to kiss you”, Nicole groans, moving her head closer to Waverly’s

Waverly leans in to kiss Nicole, getting lost in the feeling of Nicole’s soft lips on hers

Waverly stomach tightens even more as she watches Nicole’s hips rise up to me her thrusts

“Nic, I’m going to come”, Waverly voices as she focuses her attention on her clit

Nicole rocks faster against her hand, “Go ahead, I’m right behind you”

Waverly feels stars burst behind her eyelids as her orgasm rips through her body. She can feel Nicole move even faster, before her body completely stills next to her. Nicole lets a loud moan fall from her lips as her body collapses on the bed.

Waverly lets her head rest on Nicole’s shoulder as they both try to catch their breath, Nicole wraps an arm around Waverly’s back letting her fingers run up and down the bare skin

“How was that?”, Nicole asks after a moment

Waverly buries her head into Nicole’s shoulder, “Very good”

Nicole laughs slightly, “I can’t believe you never touched yourself before”

“I just never thought about it, I mean I guess not until you”, Waverly says chewing on her lip

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, “So fucking hot”

Waverly nips at Nicole’s shoulder, “Don’t be so cocky”

Nicole shrugs her shoulders and gives Waverly a small smirk, “The ladies love it”

“That's how you get all the ladies?”, Waverly asks with a small smile

“Well for right now, I’m only trying to seduce one lady”, Nicole jokes, looking up and down Waverly’s body, “And I think it's working out well for me”, Nicole says

Waverly groans trying to pull away from Nicole, “I’m never getting naked for you ever again”

Nicole grabs Waverly by her sides, tickling her slightly, “Waves, that is a horrible punishment, you would never do that to me”

Waverly squirms in Nicole’s arms, “Nicole Haught, you don’t know what I will or will not do”

Nicole presses open mouth kisses to the back of Waverly’s back, “No, stay here”, Nicole says

Waverly knows if she turns around she will fall right into Nicole’s trap, but she can’t help herself. When she looks back at Nicole, she’s wearing a pout across her lips and batting her eyelashes at Waverly

“No, not that face”, Waverly says closing her eyes

“But I’m so cute, look”, Nicole laughs trying to pull Waverly’s hands off her eyes

Waverly melts into Nicole’s touch, opening her eyes slightly to see Nicole staring at her with a huge smile, the one that showcases her perfect dimples

“You are unbelievable”, Waverly says with a smile, as she rests her head on Nicole’s chest

“I just wanted to hear your pretty laugh and see your smile”, Nicole respondes holding Waverly closer to her bare chest

“Nicole Haught, who would have thought you’d be such a sap”, Waverly says

Nicole brushes a piece of hair behind Waverly’s ear, “But I’m your sap?”  
Waverly feels her heart pound at Nicole’s words, the feelings she had desperately been trying to ignore suddenly rushed to the surface.

Nicole was not hers, even though Waverly wished she would be

Waverly swallowed the lump in her throat before responding, “Of course”

Nicole seemed satisfied with that answer humming in agreement, pulling Waverly closer to her chest. A few moments passed, and Waverly heard Nicole softly snoring above her.

Waverly wondered if Nicole could feel the pounding of Waverly’s heart against her chest or the way she stumbled over her response

“I’m yours”, Waverly whispered slightly, pressing a kiss to Nicole's neck, “I’m yours”, Waverly repeats one last time before letting herself drift off into sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm assuming you all know what will be going down as you read the lyric for this chapter! hope you enjoyed all the build up to this moment! and you should all prepare yourself for the angst that will be coming shortly for you all lol! anyway happy reading :)
> 
> follow me on twitter : @gayygabby

_“I’mma make you mine, mine, Got me pulling on your hair, I’mma make you mine, mine for tonight”_

“Earth to Waverly?”, Chrissy says, waving a hand in front of Waverly’s face

Waverly shakes out of her daze, “What?”

“I’ve been talking to you for five minutes and you haven’t said a word”, Chrissy replies, closing the textbook in front of her

“I’m sorry Chrissy, I’ve just got a lot on my mind”, Waverly says with a sad smile

Waverly wasn’t lying to Chrissy, she did have a lot on her mind. Most of it revolving around Nicole

It was getting harder and harder trying to sort through her feelings and desires for Nicole all by herself

She certainly couldn’t talk to Wynonna about it, and she wasn’t sure Chrissy would understand why Waverly was doing what she was doing

“Waves, you can always talk to me?”, Chrissy voices, placing a hand on Waverly’s forearm

Waverly’s palms start to sweat, “Chrissy, I want to tell you, but I’m scared”

Chrissy catches Waverly’s eyes, “You have nothing to be afraid of, I’m your best friend”

Waverly nods taking a deep breath, “I’m not straight, I don’t know what label works best, but yeah definitely not straight”

Waverly watches as Chrissy’s face breaks into a small smile, “I’m proud of you”

“Really?”, Waverly asks

“Waverly, you’re my best friend. Nothing will ever change that”, Chrissy says with a smile

Waverly sighs, “I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile now”

Chrissy gives Waverly’s arm a squeeze, “It all makes sense now”

“What does?”, Waverly questions

Chrissy lets out a loud laugh, “You and Nicole”

Waverly’s eyes widen, her heart racing in her chest, “What does Nicole have to do with any of this?”

“I know you guys are together”, Chrissy says wiggling her eyebrows at Waverly

Waverly’s heart sinks, “Chrissy we aren’t together”

Chrissy smile fades, “Then why did you go home with her after the New Year’s party?”

“She’s helping me out”, Waverly pauses, “Like with sex stuff”

Chrissy gasps, “Waverly don’t tell me Nicole Haught is just your fuck buddy”

Waverly feels her cheeks blush, “Yeah, but I think I’m starting to actually like her”

“Waverly I’ve seen the way she looks at you, it’s definitely not one sided”, Chrissy says

“We made rules Chrissy, and that was her rule. No feelings involved”, Waverly groans laying her head down on the pillow

Chrissy moves to lay beside her, “Sometimes it’s okay to break the rules”

Waverly nods wordlessly, eyes roaming the ceiling, “Do you think I’m stupid for not breaking it off?”

“Waverly, you make your own choices. I just don’t want to see you get your heart broken”, Chrissy says turning to face Waverly

“I know, but I think if I’ve held my feelings in for this long, I can do it some more”, Waverly replies

“Waves”, Chrissy interrupts

“I need this experience, I trust Nicole. I’ll be okay, I promise”, Waverly says before Chrissy can finish her sentence

Chrissy nods, “If you trust her”

“I do”, Waverly says

“So tell me how good is the sex?”, Chrissy says giggling next to Waverly

Waverly slaps Chrissy on the shoulder, “No, we are not doing this”

“You have to share some dirty details with me, that’s like in the best friend code or something”, Chrissy squeals pulling on Waverly’s arm

Waverly tries to pull out of Chrissy’s grasp, “It’s definitely not”

“Your silence is telling me it’s mind blowing”, Chrissy smiles widely at Waverly

“We haven’t had sex yet”, Waverly blurts out

Chrissy’s faces shifts, “It’s okay to take your time, I’m totally just messing with you”

“I think I’m ready though”, Waverly says nervously, “I mean we’ve done a lot of other stuff, so that’s kinda the next step”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, and I’m sure Nicole tells you that”, Chrissy replies

Waverly just nods turning towards Chrissy, “Please don’t tell anyone, if Wynonna ever found out I don’t even know what she would do”

Chrissy smiles, “Your secret is safe with me”

Waverly wraps an arm around Chrissy waist, putting her head on Chrissy shoulder, “I know you’re dying to ask questions”, Waverly says after a few moments of silence

“Nope, totally don’t need to know”, Chrissy sighs dramatically

Waverly laughs, “Alright I’ll answer your questions”

“So is she a natural redhead? If you know what I mean”, Chrissy smirks

Waverly smacks Chrissy on the stomach, “I’ve changed my mind, I’m not answering any questions”

“Waverly”, Chrissy says laughing

“You’ve lost your question asking privileges”, Waverly says rolling onto her side

Chrissy’s laughter dies down after a few short moments, “Just make sure you don’t fall too deep”

“I won’t”, Waverly replies, knowing her words are a lie

Waverly knows she’s already too deep, and she’s bound to get her heart crushed

But she can’t stop herself from wanting Nicole Haught

~

There’s another party happening on Friday night, but Waverly decides she’s not in the partying mood

Wynonna tries convincing her to go, and so does Chrissy

Waverly ultimately stands her ground, telling them she’s not feeling well and she rather just stay home

Chrissy gives it one more try, “But Nicole’s going?”

Waverly reconsiders her decision for a second before responding, “So?”

“Well don’t you want to go and make sure she’s not with someone else?”, Chrissy asks

Waverly feels a flare of jealousy spark through her, “It doesn’t matter if she’s there with someone else, we aren’t dating Chrissy”

“I didn’t mean to upset you”, Chrissy says on the other line

“You didn’t, just not really in the mood to discuss this”, Waverly sighs

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later, if you need anything just let me know”, Chrissy says before ending the phone call

Waverly tosses her phone to the side, curling onto her side, pulling the blankets over her head

Waverly wishes she could stop the painful twist in her stomach, when she thought about Nicole and another girl at the party

Her mind ran over a million scenarios of Nicole and other girls

Those girls getting to touch Nicole and kiss Nicole

Waverly felt her stomach become queasy at someone else kissing Nicole

“Fuck”, Waverly groaned trying to stop the pain from her stomach

Waverly decided the best way to ignore her feelings was to distract herself  
She pulled out her computer, clicking mindlessly on a movie on Netflix, letting herself get lost into the film

Waverly was halfway through her second movie, when she heard her phone light up

She watched as Nicole’s name flashed across the screen, Waverly hesisted for a moment before unlocking the message

Nicole Haught: I thought you were coming to the party?

Waverly quickly typed back

Waverly Earp: Wasn’t feeling it

Waverly watched as the three bubbles come up on the screen

Nicole Haught: Can I come over? Wynonna just told me she’s staying with Doc tonight

Waverly chewed nervously on her lip

Waverly Earp: You don’t have too, I know you are having fun at the party

Nicole Haught: Not as much fun as I’d be having with you here

Waverly felt a smile tug at her lips

Waverly Earp: Stop being smooth

Nicole Haught: I think it’s working though?

Waverly Earp: Shut up and get over here

Waverly let her eyes close as she laid back against her pillows, holding her phone close to her chest. Waverly waited patiently to hear Nicole’s car pull into the driveway.

She could hear the front door open and Nicole’s voice call out , “Waverly”

“Up here”, Waverly called back quickly sitting up in her bed, running a hand through her hair

Nicole pushed open the door, “Hey Waves”

Waverly couldn’t ignore the flutter in her chest when Nicole smiled softly at her

“Hey”, Waverly says, patting the bed for Nicole to come sit

Nicole kicked off her shoes and placed her jacket on the back of Waverly’s desk chair, before moving to sit on Waverly’s bed

Nicole instantly leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the side of Waverly’s cheek, “I missed you”

Waverly feels her cheek blush, “I shouldn’t have let you drive because you’ve definitely been drinking”

“I have not”, Nicole gasps holding a hand to her chest

Waverly smile grows, “I think you have”

“Why? Because I said I missed you?”, Nicole questions, moving closer to Waverly

“Yeah”, Waverly respondes quietly

Nicole reaches out tucking a piece of hair behind Waverly’s ear, “Let me prove it to you”

Waverly swallows roughly as she watches Nicole’s eyes move from hers down to Waverly’s lips. Nicole leans in pressing her lips softly against Waverly’s

Waverly’s hands move to tangle in Nicole’s hair, tugging her closer to her mouth

Nicole pushes Waverly down on her back, crawling on top of her

Nicole kisses Waverly deeply, letting her tongue roam Waverly’s mouth

Waverly’s hands move from Nicole’s hair to claw at her shirt

“Nicole”, Waverly whimpers as she pulls back from Nicole’s lips

“Hmm”, Nicole replies moving her lips down to Waverly’s neck sucking lightly at her pulse point

Waverly whimpers when she feels Nicole sucking lightly at her skin

“Wait”, Waverly says trying to get Nicole’s attention

Nicole looks up at Waverly, “What’s wrong?”

Waverly shakes her head, “Nothing, I just want to tell you that”, Waverly pauses trying to catch her breath, “I think I’m ready to have sex”

Nicole’s eyes widen, “Okay, I don’t have anything prepared”

“What do you need to prepare”, Waverly asks bringing her hands to rest around Nicole’s neck

“I would have gotten candles, chocolates, maybe some rose petals, or twinkly lights. I would have made it magical”, Nicole says shyly

Waverly chuckles, “I don’t need all of that”

Nicole chews on her lip, “You don’t?”

Waverly shakes her head, “I just need you”

Waverly watches as something flashes over Nicole’s face, Nicole’s eyes soften and her cheeks flush pink

Nicole leans down to connect their lips, slipping a leg in between Waverly’s

Waverly lets out a gasp as Nicole’s touch is suddenly everywhere

“Off”, Nicole says tugging at Waverly’s shirt

Waverly slips out of the shirt tossing it on the floor, before reaching for the buttons on Nicole’s shirt, her fingers tremble as she tries to undo them

“Baby, let me help”, Nicole places her hand over Waverly’s to help her unbutton the rest of her shirt

Nicole leans down pressing their chests together as they kiss, Waverly pushes her tongue through Nicole’s parted lips, letting their tongues roam each other’s mouth

Waverly’s hands slide down Nicole’s back, reaching to unhook her bra

“I need to feel you”, Waver whispers as she unhooks the bra with ease

Nicole nods, reaching to rid Waverly of her bra as well

Waverly pushes the bra off Nicole’s shoulders, throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes

Waverly leans up taking one of Nicole’s nipples into her mouth, while her other hand plays with Nicole’s other breast

Nicole’s body lurches forward at the unexpected touch, her hands grasp the bed sheet next to Waverly’s head

“Holy shit”, Nicole moans as Waverly continues to suck and palm at her breasts

Nicole’s thigh rocks fast into Waverly’s core, sending heat throughout her body

Waverly pulls back from Nicole’s breasts, and her lips are instantly connected with Nicole’s

Nicole seems to be moving at a higher pace, her kisses are sloppy as they move from Waverly’s lips, over her neck, and down to her chest

Waverly holds Nicole’s head as she takes Waverly’s breast into her mouth

“Nic”, Waverly groans as Nicole moves from breast to breast giving them both attention with her mouth and fingers

Nicole pulls away from Waverly’s breast with a smirk on her lips, her hands move from Waverly’s breast down to the top of her pants

“Are you still okay? We don’t have to do this tonight”, Nicole asks letting the pads of her fingers make soothing circles on Waverly’s hipbone

“I want this”, Waverly assures giving Nicole a smile

Nicole presses warm kisses along Waverly’s stomach, letting her tongue run along the outline of Waverly’s abs

Nicole tugs at the string on Waverly’s pants before glancing up to Waverly once more for consent

Waverly nods lifting her hips off the bed, to help Nicole take off her pants

Nicole leaves kisses from the top of Waverly’s foot, up her calf, and along her thighs

Waverly’s heart pounds in her chest, as Nicole’s face hovers over her covered center

“What do you want?”, Nicole asks moving her eyes up to meet Waverly’s

Waverly feels her inexperience show in this moment, because she has no idea what she wants Nicole to do to her

As if Nicole can read her mind, she moves her way back up Waverly’s body, leaving kisses as she moves up to her lips

“How about I start up here with you, okay?”, Nicole says kissing Waverly softly

Waverly nods, reaching her hand to tangle in Nicole’s hair

Nicole kisses her, letting her hand move from her breasts, down to the top of Waverly’s underwear

Waverly’s body goes still as Nicole lets her fingers run along the inside of Waverly’s thighs

“You want me to stop?”, Nicole questions pausing her movements

“I want you to touch me”, Waverly says pulling Nicole in for another kiss

Nicole pulls down Waverly’s underwear with hand, and Waverly wiggles her way out of them till they rest at the end of the bed

Nicole’s hand moves from Waverly’s thigh to the top of her center, resting her hand for a moment

“Breath baby”, Nicole says kissing Waverly once more

Waverly gasps as Nicole fingers slide slowly through her wet center

“Oh”, Waverly whimpers as Nicole continues to slide her fingers up and down her

Nicole’s eyes are locked on her own hand on Waverly’s center

“You’re so wet”, Nicole husks eyes moving up to look at Waverly

Waverly’s eyes squeeze shut as Nicole’s fingers bump against her clit

Nicole picks up the pace sliding up and down Waverly quicker, letting the tips of her fingers press inside Waverly

“Nicole”, Waverly moans hands tightening in Nicole’s hair

“You want me to”

“Nicole, yes”, Waverly says rocking her hips into Nicole’s hand

Nicole places another kiss on Waverly’s lips before moving down her body a bit, letting her mouth suck a red mark on the top of Waverly’s breast

“Try to relax”, Nicole replies, pushing into Waverly with a single finger

Waverly hears Nicole moan as her finger slips inside of Waverly, Nicole’s mouth goes back to sucking on Waverly’s breast

Nicole pushes in farther, pausing when Waverly gasps

“It’s going to hurt a little, but it feels better after a bit”, Nicole says moving off Waverly’s breast and back up to her lips

Waverly nods, letting herself adjust to the feeling of Nicole inside her

“Keep going”, Waverly speaks up after a few moments

Nicole’s eyes find hers as she pushes all the way into Waverly, Nicole keeps her fingers pushing in and out of Waverly slowly

Waverly’s body is on fire and the knot in her stomach feels like it could burst at any second

“Faster”, Waverly gasps pulling at Nicole’s arm

“You sure?”, Nicole questions

Waverly digs her nails into Nicole’s arm, “Nicole Haught, I swear if you don’t”

Waverly feels the words die on her lips, because Nicole starts moving her hand faster against Waverly

Nicole smirks as Waverly throws her head back against the pillow as Nicole’s thumb comes in contact with Waverly’s clit

“Baby”, Waverly moans loudly as she feels herself on the edge

“I’m right here”, Nicole whispers bringing her lips to Waverly’s, as she picks up the pace

“I need more”, Waverly groans

Nicole quickly slips another finger into Waverly, without much resistance on Waverly’s end  
“Oh dear god”, Waverly cries out as she feels Nicole’s second finger enter her

Nicole’s hand matches the pace of Waverly hips rocking into her hand

“Kiss me”, Waverly whines

The kiss is sloppy and all tongue, as Waverly feels her body clench down on Nicole’s fingers

“I got you baby”, Nicole coos into Waverly’s ear as she reaches her peak

Waverly’s body stills before collapsing back onto the bed, her body shivers and jerks slightly as the after waves wash over her body

Waverly can hear the pounding of her heart in her ears

“Waves”, Nicole says quietly, brushing strands of hair out of Waverly’s face

Waverly slowly opens her eyes, looking up at Nicole whose wearing a smile on her face

“One minute”, Waverly replies pulling Nicole’s head to lay on her chest

Nicole laughs into Waverly’s neck, pressing a kiss to the top of her collarbone

“I’m going to pull my fingers out”, Nicole says slowing removing her fingers from Waverly’s center

Waverly gasps at the emptiness when Nicole pulls her fingers out

Nicole locks eyes with Nicole before putting her two fingers into her mouth and sucking slightly

“Fuck”, Waverly whispers as she watches Nicole taste her

Nicole pulls her fingers out of her mouth, smirking widley at Waverly, “So good”

Waverly tosses a hand over her eyes, trying to hide her blush

“You okay?”, Nicole asks pulling Waverly’s hands off her face

Waverly nods smiling shyly, “That was perfect”

“I’m glad I could lend a hand”, Nicole says trying to stifle her laughter

“You’re such an asshole”, Waverly laughs smacking Nicole’s bare stomach with her hand  
“Hmm, maybe”, Nicole responses laying down next to Waverly

Nicole lets her arm rest against Waverly’s bare stomach

“Do you want me to do you?”, Waverly says suddenly turning towards Nicole

Nicole shakes her head, “As much as I would like that, tonight was about you”

“Are you sure?”, Waverly asks again

“Positive”, Nicole says pressing a kiss to Waverly’s forehead

“Are you going to go?”, Waverly says nervously after a few moments

Nicole tilts Waverly’s chin up, “Do you want me to go?”

Waverly shakes her head, “No”

Nicole smiles, then grabs at the blankets to pull over their naked bodies

Nicole presses into Waverly’s back, wrapping a hand protectively around her waist

Waverly knows she should have told Nicole to go

Because Waverly is breaking the rules by asking Nicole to stay

But she can’t bring herself to admit to herself what’s happening ,that she’s falling in love with Nicole

The one thing she can’t possibly do, but Waverly is already too deep

Nicole pulls Waverly closer against her chest and leaves a kiss on the back of her neck

And Waverly thinks it can’t hurt to fall just a little bit more


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i didn't procrastinate and now i'm able to post another chapter within days of my pervious one! some angst, some fluff, some smut in this one! defiantly enjoy the fluff while it lasts though, these next few chapters a lot of shit is about to go down! so buckle up, anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> p.s. there are lyrics in this, which are in italics, neither Waverly or Nicole or saying them it's just the music in the background!

_“Loving you is really all that's on my mind_   
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch”_

A loud bang pulls Waverly out of her sleep, groaning slightly as the sun shining through the window blinds her eyesight

“What’s wrong?”, Nicole asks, voice still filled with sleep

Waverly suddenly remembers her naked state, and pulls the covers up over her chest

“I think someone came home”, Waverly says sitting up with the covers held tightly against her chest

Nicole shoots up out of the bed, nearly tripping on the pile of clothes that was made last night

“If that’s Wynonna, she can’t see us like this”, Nicole says panicking slightly, putting on her clothes as fast as she could

Nicole throws Waverly’s clothes on the bed, “You need to get dressed”, Nicole says before turning around to look over herself in the mirror

Waverly feels extremely vulnerable as she sits naked underneath the blankets. The comfort and safety she felt with Nicole last night, seems to be fading quickly as she watches Nicole panic

Nicole is panicking because she doesn’t want to get caught with Waverly

Because Nicole would be embarrassed if someone found out that she was with Waverly in a way that was definitely more than friendship

Waverly feels like she’s going to be sick as those thoughts run through her mind

“Could you just go to the bathroom or something?”, Waverly asks nervously

Nicole turns back to her with a confused expression, “It’s not like I didn’t just see you naked last night?”

Waverly nods, her jaw clenched tightly. Nicole seems to sense a change in Waverly’s behavior, “But if it makes you more comfortable, I’ll leave”

“Thanks”, Waverly says quietly, watching as Nicole makes her way out into the hallway

Waverly throws her clothes from last night into the laundry basket, then looks through her drawers to find new clothes to put on

She runs a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath before exiting her room

Nicole is standing against the hallway wall, scrolling through her phone when Waverly walks out of her room. She looks up when Waverly closes the door behind her

“Hey, it wasn’t Wynonna. I think your dad just got home”, Nicole says taking a step closer to Waverly

Waverly’s body reacts first, moving backwards as Nicole steps into her space

Waverly freezes as she realizes what she just did, eyes casting up to look at Nicole

Nicole’s eyebrows are furrowed together as she watches Waverly intently, “Are you okay?”

Waverly’s stomach drops because she knows Nicole didn’t mean to make her feel uncomfortable earlier, but her mind can’t stop thinking how Nicole might be embarrassed of her, and definitely not having any secret feelings for Waverly

“Yeah, I’m just not feeling well. I think I might be getting sick”, Waverly lies, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand

“Oh”, Nicole replies, giving her a small smile, “Do you need me to get you anything?”

Waverly shakes her head, “No, I’m okay. Probably should just sleep it off”

“You want me to stay with you? Since Wynonna isn’t home?”, Nicole asks

Waverly feels her stomach twist, and not in the good way it did last night when Nicole asked to stay

“I’m fine”, Waverly says, “But thank you”

Nicole’s eyes seem to be reading Waverly, like she knows that Waverly is lying straight to her face

“If you need anything just give me a call”, Nicole replies taking a small step towards Waverly

This time Waverly’s body stays still as Nicole leans forward to press a kiss to Waverly’s lips, but she turns her head at the last second causing Nicole’s lips to land on her cheek

Nicole’s draws her head back, her forehead slightly pinched and eyes filled with confusion

“I didn’t want you to get sick, if I have a stomach bug or something”, Waverly says apologetically

Nicole’s body stiffens slightly, “Well it’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?”

Waverly’s ears burn at the flood of memories from last night, “Yeah”

Nicole takes another look at Waverly before heading to the stairs, “I’ll see you around”, Nicole says, with a hint of sadness in her voice

Waverly only nods in response as she watches Nicole head down the stairs and outside. She can hear her car start and listens as the engine sound slowly fades as Nicole drives farther away from Waverly’s house

She makes her way back into her room flopping down on her bed, with a deep sigh. Waverly grabs a pillow placing it over her face, and lets out a loud scream

Tears start to flood in Waverly’s eyes as she sets the pillow down next to her. Waverly knew she shouldn’t have treated Nicole like that. Waverly hates the way she acted because she was unable to keep her feelings in check

Waverly wishes she could go back to the way Nicole had held Waverly in her arms last night, how safe she felt as Nicole kept pressing soft kisses to her back and running her fingers over her skin.

Waverly felt like they were the only two people who existed in the world last night, maybe if that were true Nicole would feel something more towards Waverly.

Waverly notices Nicole’s jacket still resting on the back of her desk chair, quickly getting out of bed, she grabs the jacket and falls back into bed. She buries her face into Nicole’s jacket, hoping the vanilla scent will relax her thoughts, but it only causes her to let more tears fall

Maybe she’s deeper in this than she thought, and maybe letting herself fall a bit more for Nicole was the wrong choice

~  
Waverly has successfully ignored Nicole for about three days now, and Waverly has been a miserable mess for about three days. Nicole had made it easy for Waverly to ignore her, only sending her a text once she got home from Waverly’s, wishing that she felt better.

Waverly immediately wanted to text back and apologize for being harsh to Nicole, and make up an excuse for why she felt so hurt.

Avoiding Nicole at school was one of the more easier tasks, they were on different schedules and the only mutual friend they shared was Wynonna. Waverly had waited to walk by Wynonna's locker till she knew Nicole would already been on her way to class. And Waverly decided that she would stay after school to tutor on the days Wynonna drove Nicole home from school.

Waverly had been able to avoid Nicole, up until she slammed face first into her chest as she was leaving the school after her last tutoring session.

“Shit”, Waverly cursed as she rubbed a hand across her forehead

“Waverly, I’m sorry”, Nicole says, shocking Waverly at the sight of her

Waverly pulls her hand away from her head, looking down at her feet, before looking up at Nicole, “Hi”

Nicole rocks on her heels, chewing on her lower lip, “Hey”

Waverly’s eyes scan Nicole’s face, looking at the dark circles that hang under her eyes and her red hair falling in different directions

“I was hoping I could talk to you”, Nicole says shyly

Waverly isn’t sure she’s ever seen Nicole act like this, and it makes her heart ache

“Of course”, Waverly replies quickly

Nicole pushes her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, “We can sit in my car, if you want?”, Nicole asks

Waverly nods, following Nicole over to her car. Waverly can see the sun nearly setting as they walk to Nicole’s car

Waverly hops into the passenger side, watching as Nicole climbs into the driver’s seat. Letting her hands rest on the wheel

The air fills with tension that makes Waverly shift uncomfortably in her seat

Nicole turns towards Waverly, “Did I do something wrong?”, Nicole asks

Waverly looks up to see Nicole’s eyes filled with tears, instantly regretting ever thinking avoiding her was the right thing to do. Waverly reaches over to take Nicole’s hands in hers, sighing at the feeling of Nicole’s touch again

“You didn’t do anything wrong Nicole, I just was overwhelmed when we thought that Wynonna came home”, Waverly says, only sharing a little bit of truth with Nicole

Nicole clears her throat, “I know I shouldn’t have panicked, it’s just I didn’t know what I would do if Wynonna caught us like that”, Nicole pauses, “I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Wynonna and I certainly don’t want to ruin the friendship between me and you”

Waverly’s heart sinks at Nicole’s use of the word friendship to describe what they are doing

“I just thought I had made you uncomfortable when we had sex, and I felt horrible and I didn’t want you to regret it”, Nicole continues, letting a few tears fall from her eyes

Waverly shakes her head, “Nicole, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. That was one of the best nights of my life, okay?”, Waverly says, “Everything that happened that night, I was completely okay with”

Nicole nods her head, wiping away a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks, “I just thought I had hurt you and that’s why you were avoiding me”

Waverly leans over the center console, trying to get as close as she could to Nicole, “Let’s get in the back, okay? I need to hug you properly”

Nicole sniffles before climbing into the back, Waverly follows, pulling Nicole into her arms before she had a chance to say anything else

Waverly held Nicole’s head against her chest, running a hand through her short hair, “I’m sorry for avoiding you”

“I understand why you did”, Nicole says

“It doesn’t make it any better, I’m better at avoiding my feelings than talking about them”, Waverly replies, scratching at the back of Nicole’s scalp

Nicole pulls her head off Waverly’s chest, “You can always talk to me”

Waverly thinks that’s not true because she can’t tell Nicole how much she wants her, but Waverly gives Nicole a smile, “Thank you Nicole”

Nicole smiles back, eyes flashing from Waverly’s eyes down to her lips. Waverly knows what Nicole is asking with her eyes.

“Please”, Waverly whispers moving her face closer to Nicole’s

Nicole reaches a hand up to rest on Waverly’s cheek, before leaning down and capturing Waverly’s lips with hers

Waverly sighs into the kiss, moving her hands to wrap around Nicole’s neck

Nicole nips softly at Waverly’s bottom lip, letting her tongue slip into Waverly’s mouth

Waverly feels her entire body relax into the kiss, making sure to keep Nicole as close as possible as they kiss

“I don’t want to do that again, the no talking thing. It was horrible”, Nicole says pulling away from the kiss

Waverly nods leaning her forehead against Nicole’s, “I didn’t like it either”

Waverly leans in to kiss Nicole again, but Nicole puts a hand on Waverly’s chest

“I need to tell you something before we get more distracted”, Nicole says with a small laugh, “My birthday is Saturday, and Wynonna is throwing me a party. I want you to come”

“I’ll be there”, Waverly smiles before leaning in to kiss Nicole

“You can bring Chrissy too”, Nicole says against her lips

Waverly nods her head, “No more talking”

Nicole leans in letting Waverly kiss her once again, “I can get on board with that”

Waverly ignores the voice in her head saying that she should tell Nicole the truth

That she should protect herself from the heartbreak that she knows is coming

But Nicole’s pained expression that Waverly saw early flashes in her head

Waverly thinks she’d rather carry the pain by herself, then ever hurt Nicole again

~

“Chrissy, I need your help”, Waverly says once Chrissy arrives at her locker

“Good morning to you too”, Chrissy laughs as she puts in her locker combination

Waverly rests an arm on Chrissy’s shoulder, “This is serious”

Chrissy pulls a few books out of the locker before turning towards Waverly, “Is this about you know who?”

“That’s not subtle Chrissy”, Waverly groans, “But yes it is, we are going to her birthday party tomorrow”

Chrissy wiggles her eyebrows, “So this means we need to have a shopping trip?”

Waverly nods, “I was hoping we could go after school today?”

“Sounds good”, Chrissy smiles before giving Waverly a side hug before, making her way to her first period class

Waverly waits for Chrissy by Wynonna’s car once the final bell rings

“Wy”, Waverly calls out

Wynonna pulls a single headphone out of her ear, “Yes?”

“Can you drop Chrissy and I off at the mall?”, Waverly asks, giving her a small pout

Wynonna groans, “Baby girl you really need to get your license, I can’t be driving you around forever”

“I know, I know. But please”, Waverly starts pleading

“Fine”, Wynonna grumbles as she hops into the front seat

Chrissy joins Waverly in the back seat a moment later, giving Wynonna a polite smile before she pulls out of the school parking lot and down the street towards the mall

“Thank you”, Waverly and Chrissy both say as Wynonna drops them off at the front of the mall

Wynonna flips them the middle finger as she drives out of the mall lot

“Okay, so I have this idea”, Chrissy says

Waverly turns towards Chrissy as they walk past different stores, “What is your idea?”

“You should get some lingerie and put on a show for Nicole”, Chrissy giggles

Waverly stops in her tracks, “Chrissy, no way am I doing that”

Chrissy grabs Waverly’s shoulder, “But why not? Nicole would cream in her jeans”

“Ew, don’t say that”, Waverly says covering her face with her hands

“Come on Waves, that’s like such a hot birthday present”, Chrissy replies, hands still holding on tightly to Waverly’s shoulders

Waverly shakes her head, “I don’t think she would like that”

“Waverly, pull your head out of your ass and get sexy for your girl’s birthday”, Chrissy says, shaking Waverly’s shoulders

“She’s not my girl”, Waverly grumbles, trying to pull out of Chrissy’s hold

Chrissy stops her from moving, “Waves, she looks at you like you hang the stars in the sky. It’s kinda gross”, Chrissy smiles, “But anyway, I think it would at least get you laid”

Waverly feels her cheeks flush, “About that, we kinda already had sex”

Chrissy gasps, smacking Waverly’s shoulder, “And you didn’t tell me!”

“It was over the weekend, I mean she only did me. If you know what I mean”, Waverly says nervously, avoiding the morning after incident

Chrissy squeals, “Well then this is your chance to prove you aren’t a pillow princess”

Waverly feels her ears burn, “Fine, but I’m just trying stuff on”

Chrissy shrugs her shoulder, dropping her hands from Waverly’s shoulders and pulling Waverly by the wrist to the first lingerie store she saw.

“Hi ladies, anything I can help you find?”, the store associate asks as they enter the store

“We are just-”, Waverly starts

“Yes, we are looking for a full lingerie set”, Chrissy says interrupting Waverly, “Preferably in white”

Waverly glares at Chrissy, as the sale associate leads them to the back of the store

“Here are some of our best sellers, if you need any more help let me know”, the sales woman says before walking away

Chrissy smiles, looking through the different sets, “Ah, perfect”, Chrissy says pulling a white lace set out

“Oh my god, I can’t wear that”, Waverly says, looking at the lingerie that looks like it would cover nothing

Chrissy sighs, pulling Waverly towards the dressing room, “She’s seen you naked, stop being a prude”

Waverly goes into the dressing room, quickly peeling off her clothes. She slips on the lace set, struggling to get the stockings up her legs without ripping holes in them.

Waverly successfully gets the underwear and stockings on, then hooks the white see-through bra. She looks herself over in the mirror and runs a hand down the lace material

Chrissy was right. Nicole was definitely going to like this

“I hope you kept your underwear on underneath it because that’s gross”, Chrissy says from outside the dressing room

“I’m not stupid, I kept my underwear on. But I’m going to buy it anyway”, Waverly replies shyly

Chrissy bangs on the dressing room door, “Let me see”

Waverly unlocks the door, opening slightly so Chrissy could slip in

“Holy shit”, Chrissy says eyes roaming Waverly’s body, “Nicole is going to freak”

“You think?”, Waverly asks still unsure of the set

Chrissy nods, “She going to want to marry you as soon as she sees you in this”

Waverly slaps Chrissy shoulders, “Shut up”

“But for real you look hot and Nicole should be counting her blessings for getting to see you like this”, Chrissy says

Waverly smiles, “Thank you”

“Anytime, let’s buy this. Then we can shop for the outfit you’re going to need to wear over this”, Chrissy says, smiling before exiting the dressing room

Waverly looks over herself one more time in the mirror.

  
This might be the best birthday present Waverly has ever given someone

~

Waverly tugs nervously on the end of her short skirt, pulling it down just an inch farther. Chrissy had to help Waverly slide her tights over the lace lingerie that she wore underneath. Chrissy had laughed as they wiggled Waverly into her outfit, trying not to rip any parts of it.

Wynonna had set up the party at Nicole’s house, asking Waverly and Chrissy to come early to get everything ready. Wynonna had Doc keep Nicole out of the house until the party was starting.

The music was already blaring as people started to come into the house, Waverly was pretty sure Wynonna had just invited the whole school. As more and more people started making their way through the house

“How many people did you invite?”, Waverly yells over the music to Wynonna

Wynonna grimaces at the question, “Too many”

Waverly shakes her head before setting out the snacks that Wynonna had bought from the store.

“Waves, you want something to drink?”, Chrissy calls through a crowd of people

Waverly gives her a thumbs up before turning back to fixing up the snacks

“Who put you on snack duty?”, Nicole’s voice says from behind her

Waverly jumps slightly, before turning around to face Nicole. Waverly’s breath catches in her throat when she sees Nicole in a tight floral button up, that shows off her toned arms. Nicole is wearing tight black jeans and matching sneakers

“Nicole”, Waverly stutters out, as her eyes roam up and down Nicole’s body

Nicole takes a closer step towards Waverly, reaching around to grab a snack out of the bowl. Nicole smirks as she hears the change in Waverly’s breathing

“You look so fucking sexy”, Nicole says leaning in, her breath tickling Waverly’s ear

Waverly’s thinking falters for a moment before she shoots back a reply, “You should see what I’m wearing under this”

Nicole’s eyes darken, suddenly aware of Waverly’s words. Nicole swallows roughly, “Happy Birthday to me”

Waverly laughs breaking the heated tension between them, “Yes, Happy Birthday Nicole”

Nicole gives Waverly a genuine smile, “I’ll kick these people out later, then it can just be us?”, Nicole asks

Waverly nods, wishing she could reach out and hold onto Nicole’s hand

“Then you can give me my birthday present”, Nicole says eyes falling onto Waverly’s chest, then down the rest of her body

“Who says I got you anything?”, Waverly fires back, crossing her hands over her chest

Nicole smirks, “I’m sure you can think of something”

Waverly rolls her eyes, but feels the familiar pounding between her legs start at Nicole’s blatant flirting

“Haught, there you are”, Wynonna slurs as she makes her way into the kitchen

Nicole gives Waverly a wink before turning her attention to Wynonna, “Thank you for this party”

Wynonna slaps her shoulder, “I’m not being soft, but you’re my best friend. So happy birthday”

Nicole hugs Wynonna for a moment, before Wynonna pulls out of her arms, “You need to get a girlfriend, so you’ll stop hugging me all the time”

Waverly darts her eyes everywhere but at Nicole, turning to busy herself with the snacks

“Waves, I didn’t see you there”, Wynonna says from behind her

“Here I am”, Waverly says trying to ignore Wynonna’s previous comment

Wynonna grabs on to Nicole’s hand, “Let’s party, see you later baby girl”

Waverly waves her hand at Nicole and Waverly. Nicole mouths the word “later” to Waverly then blowing her a small kiss.

Chrissy finds Waverly in the kitchen, handing her a drink, before tugging on her hand to pull Waverly to dance

Waverly lost track of time dancing with Chrissy, letting the drink and music relax her nerves

“Are you excited for later?”, Chrissy says as they dance next to each other

“I’m nervous, what if she hates it?”, Waverly says stopping her dancing for a moment

Chrissy grabs onto Waverly’s forearm, “There is no way that’s going to happen”

A loud whistle pauses Chrissy and Waverly’s conversation

“Alright, the party is over. All of you people out of the house, if you don’t leave I’ll call the police or shoot you myself”, Wynonna’s loud voice booms through the house as she stands on the top of the stairs

People groan and boo at Wynonna, who just sticks her middle finger up and shoves people out of Nicole’s front door

“Text me later, okay?”, Chrissy says giving Waverly a hug and a kiss on the cheek

Eventually the only people left in the house are Doc, Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole

“Waves, stay here and help Nicole clean up”, Wynonna slurs as Doc helps Wynonna stand up

“She can stay that’s not a problem”, Nicole speaks up as she gathers red cups to throw into the trash bag

Wynonna leans against Doc, “Good, now Doc and I can have sex without you hearing”

Waverly covers her ears with her hands, “Gross, please leave”

Doc gives Waverly and Nicole an apologetic smile, as he helps Wynonna out the front door

“And then there were two”, Nicole sighs as she finishes putting the last of the cups into the trash bag

Waverly takes a step towards Nicole, letting her hands rest on the collar of her shirt, “You stay down here and finish cleaning. I need to get myself ready, just knock when you come up”

Nicole’s eyes widen, “Waverly”

Waverly shakes her head, placing a finger to Nicole’s lips, “Shush”

Nicole nods, turning away to grab the broom to sweep the floor. Waverly smiles before jogging up the stairs and heading into Nicole’s room

“You can do this”, Waverly mutters to herself before pulling out Nicole’s desk chair into the middle of the room

Waverly pulls out the candles she threw into her bag, placing them around the room and lighting them quickly

She grabs her phone, hooking it up to the tiny speaker she brought. Making sure she was on the right playlist. Waverly and Chrissy had spent nearly all night coming up with songs to add to the playlist

Taking a deep breath Waverly pulled out the white heels that Chrissy had let her borrow. Waverly slipped out of her shirt, then her skirt, being cautious not to rip the tights she had on.

Waverly fixed the lingerie set, pulling up the stockings and situating her breasts in the bra. She ran a finger through her hoping to untangle any knots she had in it. Waverly quickly hooked her heels on and applied a tad of lip gloss.

A knock at the door startled her

“Waves, can I come in?”, Nicole says from behind the door

Waverly grabbed the robe she had thrown in her bag tossing it over her shoulders, “Yeah, but close your eyes, I’ll help you”

Waverly opened the door to see Nicole with her eyes shut tightly and her arms hanging at her sides. Waverly reached out grabbing onto Nicole’s hand

“I’m going to sit you down, okay?”, Waverly says guiding Nicole to the chair

Nicole let’s Waverly help her down, giving her hand one last squeeze before taking a step back

Waverly takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, “You can open your eyes”

Nicole’s eyes shoot open, looking around the room at the candles and then landing her eyes on Waverly

“Happy Birthday”, Waverly says nervously, wiping her sweaty palms on the robe

“What’s all this for?”, Nicole asks, making a move to stand up

Waverly holds her hand out for Nicole to stop, “Wait, you have to stay there”

Waverly hurries over to her phone, clicking the first song on the playlist

_“I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you”_

Nicole’s eyes widen as the music fills her room

Waverly slowly pulls the robe down her shoulders

“Oh fuck”, Nicole says as she catches a glance at the white lingerie set Waverly has on

_“Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good, Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood”_

Waverly drops the rest of the robe to the floor, taking a deep breath as she feels the robe hit her feet

“Oh my god”, Nicole whispers

Waverly looks up to see Nicole staring with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. Waverly takes a few strides towards Nicole

_“Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart, I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart”_

Waverly stops in front of Nicole, letting Nicole get a closer view of the matching set. When Nicole reaches her hands out to touch, Waverly slaps them away.

“Not yet”, Waverly smirks leaning down to peck Nicole’s lips

_“Loving you is really all that's on my mind, And I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch”_

Nicole lets out a groan as Waverly twirls away from Nicole. Waverly moves her hips to the sound of the music, letting her hands run along her sides, down her stomach and up to cup her breasts.

Waverly moves closer to Nicole, then drops slightly bouncing her body up and down, as she runs her hands on the top of Nicole’s thighs

“Waverly”, Nicole husks as she tries to sit still in the chair

Waverly smirks, digging her nails slightly into the denim on Nicole’s legs 

_“Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body”_

Waverly stands up slowly, then climbs onto Nicole’s lap straddling her. Waverly lets out a small moan when her center comes into contact with Nicole’s stomach

“You can touch”, Waverly whispers into Nicole’s ear, hoping Nicole’s touch will help guide her along

_“I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe, Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe”_

Nicole’s hands immediately find Waverly’s hips, pushing her harder down on Nicole’s center. Waverly curls her hands onto the collar of Nicole’s shirt as Nicole helps her rock her hips back and forth on Nicole.

Waverly flips her hair to the side, leaning in to capture Nicole’s lips with hers. Nicole’s tongue pushes into her mouth, Waverly sucks it into her mouth. Waverly tugs at the buttons on Nicole’s shirt

Nicole disconnects their lips as she quickly unbuttons her shirt, letting it hang open. Waverly slides her hands up Nicole’s stomach till they reach Nicole’s bra, squeezing at her breasts.

Nicole whimpers, tossing her head back slightly, before moving her lips to Waverly’s chest. Waverly holds onto the back of Nicole’s head as she marks the uncovered skin on Waverly’s chest.

_“This is for the time, you gave me flowers, For the world, that is ours, For the mulah, for the power of love, I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up”_

“Nicole”, Waverly cries out as Nicole pulls down the top of her lace bra and taking a nipple into her mouth

Waverly’s hands pull at Nicole’s shirt, tugging it off her shoulders, tossing it to the side. Waverly is already reaching behind Nicole to unhook her bra before Nicole has a chance to do it herself

Nicole’s hands fall to Waverly’s ass, “Fuck baby”

Waverly’s thighs are holding herself up as her hands explore Nicole’s chest, pinching and squeezing at her breasts.

_“I'mma take this time, To show you how much you mean to me, 'Cause you all I need”_

Nicole grabs Waverly underneath her thighs, lifting her in the air. Waverly clings to Nicole’s back as she walks them to the bed. Nicole drops Waverly softly onto the bed, before climbing on top of her

“I can’t believe you had this all planned”, Nicole says as she leans into suck at Waverly’s pulse point, biting at the skin enough to leave a red mark

Waverly’s fingers dig into Nicole’s back, “Best sex is makeup sex, right?”

Nicole chuckles against Waverly’s neck, pulling back to look Waverly in the eyes, “For sure”

Waverly pushes Nicole off her, then flipping herself off the bed, landing on top of Nicole. Waverly’s mouth leaves kisses down Nicole’s sternum, then moving along to Nicole’s breast. Taking her time to give each breast much needed attention.

Her hands run down Nicole’s stomach till they reach the top of her jeans

“Tonight is about you, birthday girl”, Waverly breaths out, undoing the button and tugging at the jeans

Nicole puts her hand on Waverly’s, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do”, Nicole says sincerely

“I know, but I want this. I want to make you feel good”, Waverly replies, pulling the jeans down the rest of the way

Waverly crawls her way back up Nicole’s body sliding a thigh between Nicole’s legs. Waverly rocks forward, feeling the wet fabric of Nicole’s underwear rub against her thigh

Nicole’s hands grab onto Waverly’s hips, rocking her faster into her own center. Nicole groans when Waverly’s thigh bumps roughly into her clit.

Waverly removes her thigh from between Nicole’s legs, “Can I?”, Waverly asks, motioning to Nicole’s underwear

Nicole nods as she watches Waverly pull down Nicole’s underwear. Waverly tries to stop her fingers from shaking as she gets closer to Nicole’s exposed center.

“Waverly, look at me”, Nicole says

Waverly’s eyes find Nicole’s, reaching out Nicole takes Waverly’s hand moving it slowly down the inside of her thigh. Nicole places Waverly’s hand over her center.

Waverly gasps as her fingers touch Nicole for the first time, “Oh, Nicole”

Nicole’s eyes flutter closed as Waverly starts moving her fingers around Nicole’s center, exploring her. Waverly lets her fingers press a little harder into Nicole, earning a moan from Nicole.

“That’s good baby”, Nicole moans, as Waverly continues to slide up and down Nicole’s center

Waverly watches her own fingers as they move through Nicole’s wetness, “I didn’t think this would make me feel so much”, Waverly whispers out

Nicole smiles at Waverly, pulling her down to connect their lips. Waverly moves her fingers faster as they kiss. Brushing against Nicole’s entrance

“I need you inside, is that okay?”, Nicole asks, trying to control her rocking hips

Waverly nods, pushing her fingers slowly in. Waverly watches as Nicole’s face tenses, before she lets out a deep moan. Nicole’s hips start rocking into Waverly’s thrusts.

“Waves, can you do another finger?”, Nicole says breathlessly

Waverly nods, positioning another finger at Nicole’s entrance. Waverly’s fingers slide inside with little resistance. Nicole’s hips start moving quicker as Waverly moves her fingers at a steady pace.

“I’m close”, Nicole breathes out

Waverly feels her heart swell because she was nervous about not being able to make Nicole come. She starts thrusting her fingers deeper and faster into Nicole, hoping to make this good for Nicole

“Yes baby”, Nicole whines, as her back lifts off the bed slightly as Waverly keeps moving her fingers inside her

Waverly feels Nicole clench around her fingers, then another flood of wetness hits her fingers and palm. Nicole’s body stiffens as she lets a loud moan fly out of her mouth. Nicole’s hands grasp to Waverly’s shoulders as she comes down.

Waverly keeps her fingers inside of Nicole as the aftershocks make their way through Nicole’s body. Waverly slowly pulls her fingers out Nicole, earning one last shiver from Nicole.

“Dear god”, Nicole groans as her body finally relaxes

Waverly presses a kiss to Nicole’s cheek, “Was that good?”

Nicole smiles widely, “Baby, that was fucking fantastic”

Waverly blushes hiding her face against Nicole’s chest

“Now it’s my turn”, Nicole says flipping Waverly over on to her back, “It’s such a shame to take this off, because you look so fucking hot”, Nicole says nipping at Waverly’s lips

Waverly starts unhooking the button half, trying to pull it off as quickly as she can

“No rush”, Nicole smiles putting a hand over Waverly’s

Nicole slowly unhooked the bra, leaving kisses along Waverly’s chest. Then moving her lips and hands to pinch and suck at Waverly’s breasts

“Nic”, Waverly cries out as she holds Nicole’s head close to her chest

“I know you love this baby”, Nicole says sucking harder on Waverly’s breasts

Waverly’s hips jump, trying to find some contact to relieve the ache between her legs. Waverly pushes Nicole’s head down trying to get her to undo the rest of the set.

Nicole’s lips leave trails of kisses along her stomach and sides. Nicole pushes the stockings and bottom half of the lingerie down Waverly’s body. Nicole spreads Waverly’s legs as she gets the stockings fully off.

Nicole’s eyes lock onto Waverly’s center, Waverly watches as Nicole runs her tongue over her lower lip

“Can I go down on you?”, Nicole asks running her hands up and down the tops of Waverly’s thighs

“Yes”, Waverly replies, spreading her legs a little farther, giving Nicole space to lay between her legs

Waverly watches as Nicole lays down, lowering her face between Waverly’s thighs. Nicole places kisses on the inside of Waverly’s thighs, moving around Waverly’s pounding center. Waverly reaches her hand down to push Nicole to where she wants her.

Nicole senses Waverly’s desperation, leaning in she swipes her tongue through Waverly’s center. Waverly feels white dots blur behind her eyes at the feeling of Nicole’s mouth on her.

Nicole moves her mouth quickly, licking and sucking Waverly’s center into her mouth. Nicole swipes her tongue across Waverly’s clit, causing Waverly to pull at the top of Nicole’s hair

“I’m sorry”, Waverly stutters out as Nicole continues to move her tongue along Waverly

“Don’t apologize”, Nicole mumbles into Waverly’s center, the vibrations of Nicole’s lips on Waverly’s center, makes her Waverly rock her hips into Nicole’s face

Nicole dips her tongue inside Waverly, moving her hand to rub at Waverly’s clit

“Oh”, Waverly whines as her hips push harder against Nicole’s face

Nicole bobs her head faster against Waverly, dipping her tongue deeper into Waverly. Waverly knows she’s about to fall over the edge. Her eyes cast down at Nicole who is already peering up at her. Waverly watches for a moment as she continues sucking Waverly into her mouth

Waverly’s hips rock once more against Nicole’s face, before the knot in her lower stomach bursts. Nicole keeps her lips moving against Waverly’s center as she rides her orgasm out.

Waverly’s limbs feel heavy and her heart is pounding in her chest. Nicole kisses Waverly’s center one last time before climbing back up Waverly’s body. Waverly opens her arms, letting Nicole rest her head on her chest.

They lay in silence for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Nicole presses a kiss to the top of Waverly’s chest

Nicole moves her head to look up at Waverly, leaning in to kiss her hard on the mouth. Waverly moans when Nicole’s tongue pushes into her mouth. Waverly sucks on Nicole’s tongue, tasting herself on Nicole’s lips and tongue.

Nicole pulls back first with a loopey smile, “Best fucking birthday ever”

Waverly nods in agreement. Definitely the best birthday ever. 


End file.
